And Things Just Got Weirder
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: Mary has just moved from Great Britain and doesn't know what to expect from this new town, South Park. Let's just say, expect the unexpected..... EPILOGUE NOW UP!
1. Send Oc's

Oc format:

Name:

Style (girly, punk, etc.):

Siblings (If any):

Personality:

Crushes:

Enemies:

Friends:

Hobbies:

Instruments (If any):

Makeup (If your Oc is a girl:

Other things:

**K, I'm gonna start thid dtory as soon as I get more OC's! CrystalConeticut out!**


	2. The move

**Ok, here's the first chappy! Hope y'all like my OC's!**

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

I turned the volume on my ipod up louder. It was a very long drive, and the twins' constant cries of 'Mum, are we there yet?' 'Mum, are we there yet?' weren't making it any easier. When you're sitting in a car for 20 hours, it just got annoying.

Yup, I said 20 hours. It actually takes 65 hours to go from England to Colorado. I checked. And with all the stops for gas, food, and sleep, it's taken us about 2 weeks.

My family and I are moving to south park, colorado from my hometown London, England. For a change of scenery, they said. I don't think that's the real answer, because why someone would want to sit in a car for 2 weeks for 'a change of scenery' is beyond me. Sometimes I wonder about my parents....

Now, I have to tell you that im not a stereotypical British person. I don't have yellow teeth (they're pretty white, probably because I'm always chewing teeth whitening gum) I don't play cricket (It's REALLY boring) the only thing I do have is an accent. (Which I hate)

Anyway, you probably want to know about me. First of all, I'm going to tell you that my last name is Christmas. Christmas! I hate my last name so much, but, as if my parents didn't think _that _wasn't bad enough, they had to name me Mary. I mean, the name Mary by itself is ok, but put it together and u get _Mary Christmas. _My whole name is Mary Bliss Christmas, and I don't mind it a whole lot, except for all the laughs.

I have two siblings, twins. My little sister, Holly Rose Christmas, and my little brother, Jolly Nicholas Christmas. You know that song Have a holly,,jolly christmas? Well, my parents _did _have Holly and Jolly Christmas. I don't know what my parents were thinking.

"We're here!" My mom (Scarlett Claudia Christmas) cried.

I looked out my window, but I couldn't see anything through the frost on my window. _Frost?!_ Sure, it rains alot in England, but it's August! And it's _snowing!_

I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I stared at my new house.

It was _red_. I mean red and green are Christmas colors! Holly and Jolly are ok with green (Holly likes lima and Jolly likes forest,even though I hate both) but all of us absolutely _hate _red.

But, of course, my parents love it.

"So kids, what do you think of our new house?" My dad (Joseph Cristopher Christmas) asked.

None of us answered. There are truly no words to describe how much we hate this house.

"See, honey? I told you they'd be speechless.'' He said, rubbing my mum's arm. "Ok, kids. Time to unpack!" He rubbed his hands together and ran back to the car, my mom close behind.

Holly and Jolly slowly turned to me, their eyes bugging out. All I could do was stare back at them.

_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Yay, first chappy done! R & R, plz! Since u already read the story, all u gotta do is review!**


	3. The Christmas Oc's

**K, now that u guys kno mary, holly, and jolly, I'm gonna make them oc's in their oc format!**

_***********************************************************************************************************************_

Oc format:

Name: Mary Bliss Christmas

Style: Whatevers IN style

Siblings: Holly and Jolly, both 10 years old.

Personality: Nice, kind of shy, worries alot.

Appearance: Pale, Emerald green eyes, curly black hair, about average height, skinny.

Crushes: None (as of yet)

Enemies: None (as of yet)

Friends: None (as of yet)

Hobbies: Reading (she likes old classics), listening to music (she likes hip- hop, pop, and sometimes country) and dancing.

Instruments: Flute

Makeup: Eyeliner, Mascara, ice cream-flavored lip gloss

Other things: she always wears a navy blue scarf 9but not always _as _a scarf), used to live in England, always cewing gum.

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Name: Holly Rose Christmas

Style (girly, punk, etc.): Likes pastels and bright colors.

Siblings (If any): Twin brother Jolly and older sister Mary, whose 15 years old.

Personality: Nice, energetic, but not afraid to be mean when she needs to be.

Appearance: Tan, wavy black hair, dark green eyes, short, about average weight.

Crushes: None (as of yet)

Enemies: None (as of yet)

Friends: None (as of yet)

Hobbies: Running, watching T.V. making new friends.

Instruements: None

Makeup: None (she's 10 years old!)

Other things: She's known to break the rules sometimes, and is also a chatterbox.

_***************************************************************************************************_

Name: Jolly Nicholas Christmas

Style: Casual

Siblings: Twin sister Holly and older sister Mary, whose 15 years old.

Personality: Nice, is kind of a pranker.

Appearance: Tan, straight black hair, dark green eyes, short, average weight.

Crushes: None (as of yet)

Enemies: None (as of yet)

Friends: None (as of yet)

Hobbies: Skateboarding, watching T.V., playing pranks with/on Holly.

Instruments: None

Other things: He's known as a hottie, but he's completely oblivious to it.

_*********************************************************************************************_

**Sorry, I know I'm kind of stalling the story, but I just really wanted to do that! **


	4. Mary's First Day

**Ok, this is where the story really begins! I'm gonna warn u, this chapter is kinda long compared 2 the othr ones i wrote, so dont say i didn't warn u! Also, I've reached the 100th hit ffor this story! Thx guys!**

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Mary's P.O.V.

I yawned as my alarm clock rang. I rolled over to get back to sleep but, sadly, i rolled over to the wrong side.

"Umph!" My yell was muffled by my blanket as I fell out of bed. (don't get me wrong, I'm pretty graceful, just not first thing in the morning, because I am totally a night owl, and was up all night worrying about how my first day of school was going to go.)

"Mary, what are you doing on the floor? You _know_ you have to get ready for _school_, young lady."

I looked up at my sister, who was standing in my doorway, smirking at me. Holly, of course, had been up for half an hour (her and Jolly were early birds)

"Well? Come on, chop-chop!" She said, clapping her hands together.

I stood up and walked out of my room, grumbling.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

I opened my closet and looked at my pre-set first day of school clothes. Nothing special, really. I changed out of my sweat pants and into my black denim skinny jeans. They were kind of a snug fit, but hey, what skinny jeans weren't? Next, I unzipped my sweatshirt and put on a navy blue T-shirt and a navy blue sweatshirt on over that. Last, to top it off, black ankle-high UGGs. In case you haven't noticed already, my favorite colors were navy blue and black. (Hey, better than red and green right?)

Next, I put on my eyeliner and mascara and quickly swiped my vanilla flavored lip-gloss across my lips. I tied my navy- blue scarf around my head -as a headband- to keep my silky black curls out of my face.

I walked down the stairs to Holly and Jolly. Holly had on her faux lime green ankle-length fur coat, and Jolly had on his dark yellow sweatshirt and baggy lightwash jeans.

"Can we _go_ now?" Holly said as she tapped her foot and finger-combed her wavy black locks.

"Ok, ok, since you're sooooo anxious to get to _school_!" I said.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

We basically walked in total silence until we reached the elementary school, which gave me plenty of time to think. One thing I noticed was that this town was _really_ small. There had to be like five neighborhoods, tops. We said our goodbyes and then I walked next door to the high school. Yes, this town is so small that the elementary school and high school are right next to each other. I wasn't that surprised.

I walked into the school and got my scheedule and homeroom number. I quickly made my way to Room 123.

I opened the door and saw a balding man wearing all green and haad the sock puppet. I groaned internally. Of all the teachers for me to get, I had to get the one who was crazy _and _wore all green. I quickly walked over to him.

"Excuse me." I said quietly.

"GODDAMNIT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BASTARDS WANT?!! He yelled. I jumped. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

I cleared my throat. "My name is Mary Christmas, and I just moved here from England. Would you please tell me where I'm supposed to sit?"

He smirked. "Mary Christmas?! What the hell kinda gay name is that?"

I stared at him. "The straight kind, sir."

He glared. "So it's gonna be like that, is it? Alright, you British bitch, my name is Herbert Garrison, welcome to South Park High. The seats are in alphabetical order, so your seat is right next to Eric Cartman." He smirked. "Have fun."

I took my seat (feeling thoroughly confused) next to an overweight boy with brown hair and brown eyes. I looked to the other side of me and saw a brunette with dark blonde highlights. She was talking to the boy next to her, with her back to me.

The chubby boy turned around. "Gum?" He asked me, holding out a pack.

Now, I've never had this brand of gum, but hey, gum was gum, so I took a piece. I was suddenly shocked, and fell out of my chair.

The girl next to me frowned. "Goddamnit, Cartman!"

'Cartman' was currently laughing his head off, wiping away tears from his eyes. "She fell for it! The bitch actually fell for it!" He said.

"Mr. Cartman! Miss Day! Calm down!" Mr. Garrison said, glaring at us.

The girl rolled her eyes, and held her hand out to me. I gladly grabbed it and she helped me up.

"Ow! You shocked me!" She said.

"Sorry." I said, as quietly as I could, so that she wouldn't detect my accent.

She laughed it off. "Don't worry about it. Cartman does that shocking trick all the time, although it's usally with a buzzer. You must be new here, right?"

I nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "You first." I said, not trying to hide my accent. Hey, you deal with what you get, right?

She shook _her_ head. "No. Your name can't possibly be as bad as mine."

I looked at her. "You'd be surprised....." I mumbled.

She grabbed her pencil and starting spazzing my hip. "Come on, tell me. Tell me!" She laughed.

Now, I am _extremely_ spazzable, so I was wriggling all over the place.

"Ok, OK! I'll tell you! Just let the torture _end_!" I said. She put down her pencil.

I cleared my throat. (I do that alot) "Ok, my name's Mary Christmas." I said.

The girl grinned. "Lucky Day."

_I _grinned at Lucky, and held out my hand. She looked at it and sighed.

"Ok, listen. You just moved here from Britain right?" I nodded.

" Ok, well maybe in the Queen's land people shake hands, but here in the states, we pound it." She held out her fist. Now it was my turn to stare.

She rolled her eyes and clenched my hand ino a fist and then pushed it up against hers. "And that, my friend, is a pound. By the way, that's Clyde." She said, motioning to the guy next to her. He nodded. "'Sup." He said, and held out his fist. I smiled and 'pounded it'. Lucky patted my back. "That a girl!" She said.

"Hey!" Said Cartman to me.

"WHAT!"I yelled.

"Oh ho, what do we have hur?" He said. "Another Frenchie? Where's Vivi?" He yelled to the class. "She's absent" someone said.

"I'm not french, I'm British," I mummbled.

"OH! WELL THEN WHERE'S-"

"That's it!" Mr. Garrison said. "I'm trying to read my T.V. Guide, but I can't concentrate on account on all of your GODDAMN SHOUTING!"

"You tell him, !" He made his puppet say.

"Not now, Mr. Hat!" He shouted at his puppet.

"Fag..." Cartman muttered.

", swich seats with ."

The kid on the other side of Cartman got up, but the girl sitting next to him grabbed the back of his jacket.

"NO, Don't go!" Don't leave me here with the fatass!" She sobbed.

"It's ok, Reese." The boy said in a caring tone.

I took a look at Reese, then the boy, then back again.

Lucky, as if reading my mind, leaned over and whispered "They're twins."

I shook my head. Man, things just keep getting weirder and weirder.


	5. Mary's First Day part 2

**Hello fans! I've reached my 100th hit 4 dis story! Thx for readin on to da second part! Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: Trey Parker and Matt Stone own everything that we don't**

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

I take a look at the boy next to me. He has auburn hair, (in a skater cut) and is wearing navy blue skinny jeans and a black T shirt with 30H!3 on the front. I smile. I love 3OH!3. I could (and have) danced for hours to their songs, especially Don't trust me and Starstrukk.

"Hey." I whisper to him.

Hey looks at me. "Hey," he says back.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

" Broflovski. KYLE Broflovski." He says with a grin.

I giggle.

"And you are....?" He asks, waving his hand forward.

I bite my lip. "Mary." I say.

He looks at me as if he's expecting me to say more. "Mary what?"

I sigh. "I'll tell you, but you gotta promise not to laugh." I say, holding my pinky out to him. He stares at it. _Damnitt, what kind of country is this where the pinky promise desn't mean anything?!_ I thought.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "The _pinky promise_? You must have a younger sibling, too." He says, laughing. I nodded and shook my pinky at him.

"Alright, alright." He says, rolling his eyes, but still smilling. We hooked pinkies. "I pinky promise." He said in a singsong voice. "Now will you tell me what your name is!"

I clear my throat. (Sound familiar?) "Ok, my name is Mary Christmas." His smile dropped. "Oh." He says, taking out a book.

"Kyle?" I ask. He ignores me. "Kyle, what's wrong?" I ask softly.

He grimaces. "Nothing." He says, annoyed. I frown.

"Liar. There's something wrong and I KNOW IT." He sighs. "Ok, your name is Mary Christmas. I mean, your parents must be pretty religious to name you that, right?" He says sadly.

My frown deepened. "No, I'm not really any religion. I don't know why my parents named me that and frankly, I wished they didn't." I said.

"Oh." Kyle said more cheerily this time. "Ok then." He smiled. I smiled back. "Why?" I asked.

"Oh, because I'm Jewish." He said. I looked at him, puzzled.

"You wouldn't know it from looking at you," I said.

He seemed relieved. "Good. I'm glad you can't tell now, but when I was little, I had this huge red jewfro and a really nasally voice." He said, shuddering.

I concentrated. "I can't picture it."

"Don't try to." I laughed. "What's your middle name?" He asked me suddenly.

"Bliss," I said. I may hate my name, but I love my middle name. It sounds so peaceful, so light. "What's yours?" I asked curiously.

"Abraham." He said. I cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds to me like _you're_ the religious one," I said.

He flashed a billion-dollar smile. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Mary Bliss Christmas." He said, holding out his hand. Pleasantly surprised, I shook it.

"The same for you, Kyle Abraham Broflovski."

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

"Ok, class." said, slamming his T.V. Guide. "Now you are all going to get in a circle with all the people in your row and tell them your name and 10 things about yourself. Except for you, Cartman. You will sit in the corner and read 'To Kill A Mockingbird." He said, smirking.

"Hey man! That's bullshit!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Do as I say, lardass!"

"Yeah, do as he says, lardass." Kyle repeated with a smirk.

"Ay! Shut up, Kahl!" Cartman grumbled complaints as he moved his desk to the corner.

There was that scuffing sound you always hear when people move desks. A hand went up in the air.

Mr. Garrison sighed loudly. "Yes, Token?"

"Um, there's 7 people in our group." Token said.

"Yeah and there's only 5 in our group now." Lucky replied.

"OK!OK! Tiffiny, join that group." He said, pointing to ours.

"Ok." said a girl with brown hair and red highlights as she walked over to us. We all sat down.

"Ok, I guess I'll start." Said Tiffiny. She was wearing a red Tshirt with the words _Rock&Roll Will Never Die _written in blood red on the front and red leather skinny jeans.

"My name is Tiffiny Heather Barge, I play the drums, I have a little brother named Tim, and I love rock and roll!" She said, flashing us the whitest smile I've ever seen.

Next was Reese. "My name's Reese Dante Broflovski, I'm dating Stan Marsh," she said, pointing at a boy 2 groups down with raven hair.

"Oh, it's not Craig anymore?" Kyle asked casually.

"Nope." Reese said just as casually. "Anyway, I have a twin brother named Kyle, and my real name is Rosella, but if you value your life you won't _ever _call me that." Her eyes told me that she was only half kidding. She sat down. Kyle stood up.

"Hi, my name's Kyle Abraham Broflovski. I have a twin sister named Reese, I'm Jewish, and I like to read."

_"Ahem-Fag-Ahem!" _Cartman fake-coughed.

Kyle glared at him and sat down. I guess it was my turn.

"Ok, my name's Mary Bliss Christmas." I lifted my eyes and looked around. Noone was laughing, but Reese was smiling at me.

I cleared my throat (again) "And, um, I just moved here from Britain, and I have a little brother and sister, named Holly and Jolly."

On to Lucky. "Hey! My name's Lucky Scarlet Day. I moved here from Georgia 3 years a go, I play the guitar, and I have a dog named Rhett."

Clyde's turn! "My name is Clyde John Donavon, I play the saxophone, I have lived in South Park all my life, and I have a rabbit named furball."

_Well, I'm glad that's over,_ I thought. I never really liked introductions. Much too formal. And yes, I realize the irony in that.

_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Plz r&r!**

**OC OWNERS:**

**Lucky Day- **_**Doomed-Orange-Parka**_

**Reese Broflovski- **_**XXXHimura911XXX**_

**Tiffiny Barge- **_**Kennyfan98**_


	6. Mary's First Day part 3

**K, this chappy is kinda short, and just so you know, this and Mary's first day part 1 and 2 were originally going to be just one chapter, so thank your lucky stars that I made them 3! (Yes, I did just say thank your lucky stars)**

**CLAIMER: I OWN SOUTH PARK**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own south park **

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** **_

I would tell you about the rest of the day but it was pretty boring. We did some more stupid games and (after some more outbursts from Cartman) Mr. Garrison announced that his seat would stay in the corner for the rest of the year. I was overjoyed. I got to sit next to Kyle and Lucky, my new friends.

Even though my teacher hates me (the feeling's mutual) and I have another enemy (Although I think Cartman is pretty much _everyone's _enemy) I think this is going to be a great year.

_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* **_

"So Jolly, how was your first day of school?" My dad asked at dinner. The rest of my family was eating sweet and sour chicken, but I was eating sweet and sour tofu. (Yes, I am a vegitarian)

"It was good, I met this kid whose Canadian. He was all weird looking." Jolly said.

"Now, Jolly," my father said sternly. "Just because he's Canadian doesn't mean he's weird. How would _you _like it if someone said _you _were weird because you're British."

Jolly snorted. "Who says British people are weird?"

_Oh, I can think of two,_ I thought.

"_Anyway_," Jolly said before dad could say anymore. "His name is Ike Broflovski."

"Hey, I met his older brother Kyle in school today." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jolly said. He hates to be interrupted. "He's pretty cool."

"Ok," my dad said. "How was yours, Holly?"

"It was cool." Holly said casually. "Me and Jolly met this other kid Theo Sykes. He's french."

I was starting to wonder if anyone in this town was actually _from_ this town when Jolly spoke up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Ike said that he was adopted, but the rest of his family was American." Jolly said.

I was relieved. At least Kyle was normal.

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

It was late. I was showered, dressed in my pajamas, had my teeth brushed, and was heading off to bed when I stopped in the middle of the hallway. I kept thinking I was _forgeting _something. Wait, what day was it? I gasped. It was _wednesday. _And then it dawned on me. .GOD. I looked at the clock above the bathrooom door. (I have no idea _why _we had a clock above the bathroom door, but hey, it comes in handy sometimes. It was 9:58. I ran down the stairs. Holly was watching T.V. I took the remote out of her hands.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Holly cried.

"Keyword: _Was." _I smirked, waving the remote in her face.

"I'm telling mum!" She said.

"Fine. Tell her. I dont care." I said, taking her spot on the couch as she got up.

"MUM!" Holly cried. "Mary stole the remote from me!" Mum came into the living room. "What was that, Holly? Oh my god!" She cried as she looked at the clock. "10:00 already! It's way past your bedtime, young lady!" Mum cried as she shooed Holly up the stairs.

"_This isn't over." _She hissed at me as she walked by, glaring.

"Oh, but I do believe it is." I said, still smirking. She walked up the stairs, glaring at me the whole time. I ignored her and changed the channel to Comedy Central. My favorite show is on. (A.N. If you are a true fan of this show, I don't think I even need to tell you what's on. Comedy Central. Wednesday. 10:00. You put the pieces together.)

I tuned in right in the middle of the theme song. _"- gonna have myself a time. Friendly faces everywhere! Humble folks without temptation! Going down to-" _

I settled back, relaxed. No matter how bad my day was, I could always count on this show to lighten my spirits.

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Just in case it wasn't obvious, the show Mary was watching was South Park, but I couldn't just **_**say **_**that, it would ruin all the fun! XP**


	7. UhOh

**Now, I'm sorry that I haven't been using some of ur oc's, but I'll be using some in this chappy! K, now as real authors say, here's where the plot thickens, then again, this story doesn't really have a plot....**

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Mary's P.O.V.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed is that I was being smothered by my blanket. I was confused. That was impossible. This wasn't my thin quilted comforter, it was a heavy wool blanket of some sort. I curled up into a ball. I know I should open my eyes and try to figure out what the hell was going on, but I was afraid to. I finally convinced myself and slowly they opened. I looked into a room that I had never seen before.

This wasn't my new room in South Park. This wasn't my room in Britain. I pinched myself. I wan't dreaming. So I repeat, What the hell is going on?! I, ever so slowly, got out of bed. Instead of my usual flannel pajamas, I was wearing a cami and silk shorts. I looked out the bedroom window. It was snowing. I sighed, relieved. This meant that I was probably in South Park, the only town where it snows in August at 6 in the morning.

I took another look around this room, whose ever it was. I looked at the bedside table and my face lit up. A phone! Now I could figure out whose room this was. I scrolled to the name card.

**Name: Lucky Day**

I frowned. I didn't _see_ Lucky anywhere. I pulled my eyebrows into a V shape, frustrated. I went to finger-combed my glossy black curls, but suddenly stopped. My hair wasn't curly, it was straight. My frown deepened. I lifted a lock to my face and examined it. My heart sank. In front of me I saw straight brown hair with dark blonde highlights.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Lucky's P.O.V.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was freezing my ass off. I opened my eyes and looked around. Whoah, where the _hell _was I? I wasn't in my own bedroom, this room was filled with moving boxes. I got up and discovered that I was dressed in flannel pajamas. I hate flannel pajamas. They''re so itchy! I was thinking that I should call up my friends and see if they know anything about this, but I didn't have my cell phone with me and didn't actually know any of their numbers. (Damn you modern day cell phones!!!!) But then, the phone on the dresser rang.

I didn't know if I should answer it. I mean, it wasn't _mine. _But, for whatever reason, I picked it up.

"Um, hello?" I startled myself. That wasn't my voice that just spoke! I had heard the voice before, but I couldn't place who's it was.

"Is this Lucky?" My own voice said back to me. Ok, now I was getting seriously freaked.

"Um, I guess. Whose this?" It was weird asking my own voice who it belonged to.

"It's Mary." Now I got it. This was Mary's voice, but something was different.

"Mary, what's going on?" I asked, exhausted.

"Um, this is going to sound crazy, but I think we might have switched bodies?" She said, her voice rising as if she was aking me a question.

"Oh." I said, exhaling. "That explains everything."

"What do you mean that explains everything?!" She screeched at me. I shook my head. I was used to these types of things happening, but this poor girl didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Relax, Mary. These things happens all the time." I said, trying to calm her down. Sadly, I failed.

"THESE THINGS HAPPEN ALL THE TIME?! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO _WE _DO?! WHY DID I EVEN MOVE TO THIS STUPID TOWN?!" She yelled. I held the phone away from my ear.

"Listen. We have to go to school and act like nothing happened. We just have to act like each other, that's all." I said soothingly.

"But we just met each other. How are we supposed to act like each other?" She wimpered.

"We'll just have to do our best." I replied.

"Ok." She said. "O.M.G. Lucky, you have to talk with a British accent!" She yelled at me.

I was getting pretty tired of this. "Why?" I asked tiredly.

"Because if you don't people will think I was making it all up! Theywon'tbemyfriendandthey'llthinkthatI'mstuckupandit'llbeterrible!" She said quickly.

I could have sworn that I was sobbing over the phone."!" I said and she stopped sobbing. "I'll fake a British accent. Now, you could try to fake a Southern accent. You don't have to do it if you don't want to though, because I barely have one."

"Ok." Said Mary, sounding much more calm now." Oh, and Lucky?"

Jesus, What now?! "Yes?" I asked her.

"You know that scarf I was wearing as a headband yesterday?"

"Yes." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Could you, um, bring it to school for me?" She asked hopefully.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well, it's kinda my good luck charm....." She trailed off.

"Listen, Mary." I said sternly. "I know that Mary _is _your real name, but for now, it's Lucky Day. You don't need anymore good luck. It's all in a name, right?" I said, smiling.

"Right." And I could hear her smiling over the phone, too.

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Mary's P.O.V.

I hung up the phone shakily. Ok, Mary, you can do this. I got out of bed and went to 'my' closet. I looked at all the shirts. Whoah, how much does this girl love red!? I went through all the shirts and settled for a scarlett v-neck and black cami. On to jeans.

I frowned. Nearly all these girl's jeans had holes in them! I can't wear holed jeans outside, I'll freeze! I settled__for a pair of pale blue skinny jeans which had no holes in them, thank god.

Last was shoes. Surprisingly, 75% of these girls shoes were flip-flops. How did she survive?! Was Lucky immune to the cold? I settled for a pair of beige UGGs (Her _only _pair of UGGs, by the way.)

I was about to leave when Lucky's mom yelled. "Don't forget, honey! Today's band day!" I grabbed the instruement case by the closet and headed out the door.

It wasn't until I was halfway to the school when I realized that I had no idea how to play the guitar.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

I was nearly at the front door of the school when someone came up next to me.

"Hey Lucky!" Said a girl with violet hair.

"Hey." I said back. I got nervous. Who was this girl? Lucky obviously knew her. Suddenly, a twitchy boy came up next to her.

"Gah! Hey Vivi! Hey Lucky!" He said to us.

"Hey Tweek!" Vivi said, kissing him on the cheek.

"GAH!" Tweek yelled, causing half the school to look at us. Thankfully, I saw Lucky coming our way, Kyle next to her.

"Um, this is my new friend Mary." I said to Tweek and Vivi.

"Hi." They both said. Clyde showed up at my side. Wow, Lucky must be pretty popular, because people were swarming around me like bees.

"Hey, babe." Clyde said, slipping his hand around my waist. I blushed and glanced at Lucky. She gave me a _play-along _look.

"Hi, Clyde." I said in reply.

I looked at Lucky in horror. "You're wearing _red." _I whispered in disguist.

"So are you." Lucky replied. She had a valid point. "This shirt and these pair of jeans still had the tags on them. I finally put them to use." She also said.

"Hey, did you guys plan that?" Clyde spoke up.

Lucky and I looked at each other, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Your outfits." Clyde replied, gesturing towards our clothes. Mary and I lookedat each other. It was then that we realized we had the same clothes on.

"Small world, isn't it?" Kyle said, smiling at us.

"Yeah," I said. "It really is."

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**K, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'd write more, but that would just make it longer, and I don't want to torture you guys! XP**

**The OC'S:**

**Vivi Sykes- **PiScEs-BlOsSoM69

**Lucky Day**- Doomed-Orange-Parka


	8. UhOh part 2

**Ok, here's where the plot thickens, again! And I know I lied about using your OC's, but that last chapter and this one were originally combined, but I seperated them because the last chapter was so ridiculously long. Anyway, enjoy!**

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Mary's P.O.V.

After school started, we had homeroom and then elective. We actually started our classes today, which sucks because it would be much easier to act like ourselves in homeroom. How is it easier, you ask? Well, first of all, Lucky _did_ bring my flute to school, which was good, but we had to switch instruments, which was bad.

I mean, I probably wouldn't get much stares for playing the guitar, since people didn't know I played the flute, but people _knew_ Lucky. They've known her for the past 3 years. And they _knew_ that she didn't play the flute.

But oh well. What else could we do? There were only 2 other options:

1. We ditch- a possibility, but I was _not _ditching school on the _second day._

2. We keep each others instruments, and fake it- kind of risky. If the teacher calls on us to play, then we will totally fail.

So, ultimately, we stuck with our original plan. I guess we'll just have to ignore the stares.

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Lucky's P.O.V.

I shifted, uncomfortable. Mary was right. People _were _staring. Luckily, most of them were staring at her. Or, rather, me. It was pretty easy for me to play. I basically just chilled with Reese. We were in the same section, but she played electric and I played acoustic.

Our teacher was cool, too. He had us learn pieces from music that was actually from this century. The only problem was that Mary's fingers were kind of long for the guitar.(I heard once that flute players fingers were very long and thin)

I saw Mary struggling too, because while my fingers weren't stubby, they certainly weren't as long as hers. But still, she was good, her fingers were flying over the keys, only occasionally tilting the flute because she couldn't reach certain keys.

And, she kept playing some notes too short because, well, I didn't exactly have the lung capacity for the flute.

Right now, the teacher was doing spot cchecks to make sure we had been practicing over the summer.

"Mary?" The teacher said, looking at me. I swalllowed a lump in my throat and started to play the beginning of Love Story. I played almost perfectly (thank god!)

"Good job, Mary." Said the teacher. "8 out of 10."

I sighed in relief. At least _one _good thing had happened today.

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Mary's P.O.V.

It was about 5:30. I was sitting in Lucky's room and, I'm not going to lie to you, I was reading her diary.

HEY! Don't look at me like that! I just couldn't help myself. But I'm not going to go into detail because just then, Lucky's phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, trying my best to disguise my voice.

"It's Lucky." Lucky said from the other line.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Meet me at Stark's pond in 5 minutes." She said.

I frowned. I really didn't feel like gettting up or, frankly, putting down her diary.

"Why?" I asked her.

She gave an annoyed sigh. "We're going to figure out how to switch back."

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**K, thx 4 all da reviews! And I'm sry i keep putting off all ur oc's I **_**will**_** use them in this story!**

**Da OC's:**

**Lucky Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka**

**Reese Broflovski: XXXHimura911XXX**


	9. The answer

**K, i'm sorry I keep misleading u bout da oc's, but writing about Lucky and Mary is just so much fun!**

_**************************************************************************************************************************************_

Lucky's P.O.V.

"Ok, we switched this morning, which means that something happened yesterday caused us to switch, right?" I said, biting my lip as I paced the snow by Stark's pond.

"Yes, Lucky! Jesus, you worry too much." Mary said from her spot up against a tree.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Your one to talk, miss worrywart. '_How are we gonna pull this off? Everyone's gonna hate me! Wah-wah-wah!'" _She said snidely in, of course, a perfect imitation of me. (she did have my voice, remember?)

"Well, you are _way_ too laid back!" She shot back at me. "You have to worry _sometimes_!"

"Yeah, _sometimes_, not_ all the time_!" I yelled.

She held up her hand like a stop sign. "Stop. Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere." She said quietly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. (The trait isn't trademarked by Stan... yet) "I guess you're right."

"Ok, let's go over everything we did yesterday." She said with a sense of authority.

"Ok, first I helped you up after Cartman shocked you, I told you how to pound it, and then I introduced you to Clyde." I said.

She thought for a moment, then jumped up (Causing me to fall in the snow) "That's it!" She yelled in happiness.

I frowned. I probably should have gotten up, but I was _really _tired of her changing moods, so I stayed sitting. "What's it?" I asked her curiously.

"You know how Cartman shocked me?" I nodded, wondering what she was getting at. I nodded. "Yes." I said, still looking at her questioningly.

"Well, when you helped me up, didn't I accidently shocked you?" I nodded again, feeling like a puppet.

She looked at me like she was expecting me to say more. When I didn't, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "We switched bodies because I shocked you." She said, jumping back in surprise when I laughed.

"Oh, _come on!_ That is _so_ cliche."I replied back to her.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Well, if _you_ have a better explanation I'd like to hear it!"

I snorted. "God, you sound like my mom!"

"Focus, Lucky! Now how do we switch back?" I thought for a moment. "Let's go to your house and discuss it. It's freezing out here!" I yelled, and even as I said it, I could see my breath.

She sighed in annoyance. "Ok." She said, holding her hand out to me. It was only then that I realized I was still sitting in the snow. I grabbed her hand and stood up.

Mary giggled. "It looks like you peed your pants!" She said, laughing.

I narrowed my eyebrows but then I remembered something. "No," I said slyly. "It looks like _you_ peed _your_ pants!" I said with a million dollar grin.

She scowled as I started walking to her house.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Lucky's P.O.V. (still)

I took off my jacket as I walked in the door.

"Mary, is that you?" Mary's mom called from the kitchen.

It took me a second to realize I was Mary. "Yeah, mum." I said before glancing at Mary. "Oh, and I brought my friend, Lucky." I called out to her.

We both took a seat on her couch. "Ok," she began. "Now, if me being shocked and shocking you is how we switched bodies, then-"

She was interrupted by Holly and Jolly walking into the room. Holly frowned when she saw Mary.

"Who's this?" She asked me.

"This is my friend Lucky." I replied.

She stood in front of me and narrowed her eyes. "Did you ask mum if you could have her over?"

I sighed. "No, Holly, I didn't ask mum if I could have her over, because I didn't need to, because _I'm_ not _nine_." I said, sneering at her.

She shrugged and walked away. "Whatever." She said casually. Jolly, on the other hand, stayed. And if this was a cartoon, he'd have hearts in his eyes.

He stared at Mary (who looked like me) She shifted uncomfrotably. I stifled a laugh, but took pity on her.

"Beat it, Jolly." I glanced at Mary with a _you-owe-me-one_ look. She nodded, her eyes wide. "Lucky and I are discussing something."

He walked away sadly. Mary cleared her throat. "As I was saying, if me being shocked is how we switched bodies, then maybe me being shocked again and shocking you again is how we switch back." She said matter-of-factly.

I raised an eyebrow at her (again) "That probably won't work." I said stubbornly.

She sighed, then surprised me by agreeing with me. "Yeah, it's a long shot, but playing devil's advocate won't help." She said sternly, frowning at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Maybe this was just a one-day thing. Maybe when we wake up tomorrow, we'll be ourselves again." I said hopefully.

Her frown deepened. "That's a one- in- a- million chance, you know." She said all smarty-pantsy.

I shook my head at her. "No. It's gonna work." I said, with, as usal, way too much over-confidence.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Ok, kind of a sucky ending for this chappy. I kno wat ur all thinking. Why does CrystolConeticut hate me? Why won't she use my OC? WHY!WHY!WHY! Well, I **_**will**_** use it! Be patient!**


	10. what's baseball?

**K, I really like this chapter, hope you do too!**

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Lucky's P.O.V. (again)

I woke up, afraid to open my eyes. I mustered up the courage, though, and looked around. Aw, sh*t. We hadn't switched back. And now Mary was gonna give me hell about it.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Mary's P.O.V.

Even though I was disapointed we hadn't switched back, I was kind of happy I was right.

I sat up and stretched. Well, time to rub it in Lucky's face.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

As soon as we got in homeroom, Lucky and I went straight to Cartman.

He looked up at us and frowned. "What the hell do you guys want?" He asked, but it was more like a demand.

I sighed. "Listen, Cartman. You know how on the first day of school you shocked me?"

He looked puzzled. "I didn't shock you, I shocked Mary." He said, looking at us in suspicion.

I was flustered. "Yeah, well, um, you need to shock her again."

"Why?" He said, looking at us even more suspiciously.

"Let's just say, it's _really_ important." Lucky said, all buisiness (for once)

Cartman looked at us in shock. "Oh my god! You're getting some sick thrill out of this, aren't you?" He said in disguist.

Lucky rolled her eyes. "No, fatass, we just think it would, um, be funny." She said unconvincingly.

He thought it over for a second. "No." He said with a sly grin.

"WHAT?!" We both yelled, causing the class to look at us.

"Listen, Cartman." Lucky seethed.

"No." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "He's not worth it."

She looked confused. "Then how do we switch back?" Lucky wispered.

"We do it ourselves." I whispered back. She nodded, and we took our seats.

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Mary's P.O.V. (again)

Today, we had gym. Now, I wasn't the biggest fan of gym, but I could live through it.

"Listen up, class!" Our teacher yelled. We all shut up. "My name is Ms. Davis, and our activity for today is baseball!"

A few kids groaned, but most of the kids cheered and ran towards the field, calling out positions.

I looked at Lucky in confusion. What the f*** was _BASEBALL?!_ I mouthed to her. She looked at me in shock, then came over and explained the basics of 'baseball'.

When she was done, I pretty much understood, but was worried that I would do bad. When the game started, I was first up. Several people in the outfield backed up.

I took a deep breath and swung at the pitch. It went right to the sweet spot **(A.N. you know, that spot between 1st and 2nd base that none ever covers when a **

**right handed person is up to bat) **

I squealed in delight and ran to first. I made it there right in the nick of time and my team (including Lucky) cheered.

Coincidantally (or however it's spelled) Lucky was up next. She swung the bat in a circle with one hand, hit the base with it, spat on the ground, then stepped up to the plate and took a practice swing. By now, I was getting pretty impatient. Was she going to hit the ball or not?!

The pitcher (Her name was Rhiannon, I think) threw a wicked awesome curveball and Lucky hit it with ease. It went out of the park (I wonder how these 16 year olds got

so good at pitching and batting.) Lucky and I both got to home base, causing us to win the game, in the end.

People (including me) congratulated Lucky.

I decided I like baseball.

_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**You see, I kept my promise and added another Oc!**

**The Oc's **

**Lucky Day: Doomed -Orange -Parka**

**Adelaide: xXBeyondBirthdayXx**


	11. It's a date

**K, now I'm gonna use some of ur oc's! Hooray! See, I don't hate u guys! If i don't use urs in this chapter, I will use them! Swearsies! XP!**

_

* * *

_

Mary''s P.O.V.

That night, I was just sitting on Lucky's bed, trying to read her diary, when (again!) I was interrupted by a phone call from her.

"Mary?" She asks me.

"Yes?" I ask her impatiently.

"Um, you kinda have to go on a date with Clyde tonight." She says quietly.

"WHAT! No way!" I yell into the phone.

"Please!" She begs me. "I'll never ask you for anything again!"

"Ok." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yay!" She says before hanging up.

I put down the phone and sighed. _Why is it always me, god? _I think to myself. I sighed again and got up. I had to get ready for my date.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

I walked into the movie theater with Clyde. We were going to see _The Fourth Kind. _I was pretty excited about the movie but also very nervous about seeing it with

Clyde.

I mean, what if he makes a joke about something that happened to him and Lucky? What if he asks me about something I don't know the answer to. What if he tries to put a _move_ on me?

I probably could have thought of more, but just then we reached the theater. To make matters worse, Clyde waved to four people I had never seen before, and we went to

sit with them.

"Hey, John. Hey Amy." Clyde nodded to a boy with a camaflauge shirt and a girl with an T-shirt that said ARMY on it.

"Hi, Clyde. Hi, Lucky." John said to us. I waved.

"Watsup." Said a boy with black hair with an orange stripe down the middle. I was curious to why he'd gotten an orange stripe down his hair, but I was kind of afraid to

ask. He also had his arm around a short girl with blonde hair.

"Nothing much, Jackson. What's up, Angela?" He asked the girl with the blonde hair. Angela was about to reply, but just then (thankfully) the movie started. Apparently that didn't mean we had to be quiet, though, because John and Amy kept yelling at the movie, causing people to shh us.

"They're on their first date." Clyde whispered to me. I frowned. The _movies?_ On a _first date?_ I'm sorry if I sound conceited, but us Brits had more class than that.

It wasn't long before Angela and Jackson started joining in. Clyde nudged me and started yelling. I shrugged and started yelling. _What's the worst that could happen?_

I thought.

It was really fun until Clyde yelled the ending, causing us to be thrown out. Sure, we missed the movie, but I didn't care. I had fun.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (yep, again folks)

I had just gotten home when the doorbell rang. It was Lucky.

"How...did..the..date..go?" She panted, out of breath.

"It was so much fun! We-" I started before she cut me off.

"That's...good." She said with a weak thumbs up. I frowned.

"Lucky, do you wanna come in? You look a little tired." I said worriedly. It was true. She looked like she'd been running a for long time.

"No.... I'm.... fine." She said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ok, then." I said, biting my lip. There was a long silence. I probably would have shut the door had she not been leaning against the door.

"Mary?" She asked me weakly.

"Yeah?" I asked her, concerned.

"Now.... we're...... even." She said, flashing me her million-dollar grin. I was about to ask her what she'd done to _make_ us even when she ran away.

Muttering to myself, I closed the door.

_

* * *

_

**I kno wat ur thinking. How come she used those oc's? Did she choose them randomly? Well, I chose Angela randomly, but that's the only one. I chose:**

**Jackson Williams because long live Kenny because LongLiveKenny14 sent me a nice review with nice **_**constructive**_** criticism. **

**Amy Grey because I thought she would go good with John Barlow (sorry if u dont agree with me, LaughingAngelsGibberish)**

**John Barlow because I was sick of the stupid reviews he was sending me.**

**But more importantly: WHAT DID LUCKY DO?! Well, you'll find out soon, but not until they switch back!**


	12. The solution hopefully

**K, now most of u r wondering wat lucky did. I could tell u in this chapter, but that would spoil all the fun! XP omg im so mean! Sry guys, u **_**will**_** find out wat **

**she did! Promise! **

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I was just laying in bed, trying to get some sleep, when Lucky's phone rang.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you,_

_You wanna touch me too._

_Everday but all I ha-_

I grabbed the phone and turned it off. It was Lucky, I just knew it. Who else would call someone at 7:30 in the morning on a _saturday_?! She wants to know how to switch

back and the meaning of the universe and all that shit.

I rolled over in bed. The universe could wait two hours.

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V.

I sighed as the phone went to voicemail. Of course Mary hung up. I knew it when I switched with her. How? Because I'm totally unlucky. Shut up. I realize the irony in

that. Why else would I switch places with her? These types of things only happen to me and apparently, her. Well, at least we have something in common.

Anyway, I was bored out of my mind. It was 7:30 (whoah, no wonder Mary didn't answer when I called her) and I was cooped up in this room. I couldn't leave because Mary's mom will be suspicious that I was up so early.

I could read, but c'mon, who really wanted to do that? I guess Mary did because she had _two_ bookshelves that were bursting with books. And they were all those really

old books like _Gone with the Wind _and _To Kill a Mockingbird._ I sighed again.

Wait, I know! I could listen to her ipod! I grinned as I went up and got it from her desk. Ah, Lucky, you are a genius. A very unlucky genius.

I hit shuffle and turned the ipod over. I liked to guess the song rather than looking at its name. I relaxed as music flooded my ears. I recognized the song immediately

and sang along in my head so I didn't wake anyone else.

_You would not believe your eyes,_

_If ten-million fireflies,_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_.

I looked at the time. 7:40. I sighed for the third time that morning. This was going to be a long day.

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V. (still)

I'd listened to nearly every song on Mary's ipod when her phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME AT 7:30 IN THE MORNING??!!" Mary screeched at me. I held the phone away from my ear.

"Sorry! God! Anyway, how are we going to switch back? Now that fatass won't help us." I said angrily. To be honest, I wasn't that eager to switch back. I kind of liked having siblings. They were so cute!

"Ok, I have a plan." Mary said, her voice full of authority. (or, as Cartman would say, authoritah)

"If we go out and buy that buzzer gum ourselves, then I shock you with it, then yoou shock me, maybe we'll swith back." She said hopefully.

"Ok, I'll meet you at Stark's pond in ten minutes, bring the joke gum." I said.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I entered Stark's Pond at the same time as Lucky.

"Hello." I said cheerfully.

"Did you bring the gum?" Lucky said, all buisness.

I frowned. "Yeah, here it is." I said, waving it around.

"I don't see why we couldn't do this at your house." Lucky grumbled.

My frown deepened. "Lucky, I'm not going back there while I'm still in your body, because Jolly likes you. Thanks for saving me, I don't want that to happen again.

And speaking of saving me, what did you do that suddenly makes us even?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow.

She looked flustered. "It's not important." She said, looking down.

I shook my head. "Yes it is. If it wasn't important, you wouldn't have counted it, Lucky. I know you." I said, pointing at her.

She rolled her eyes. "We should probably try to switch now." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at her trying to change the subject, but went along with it. "Ok, just grab the piece of gum."

She took it and after it shocked her, grabbed my other hand. When it shocked me, I jumped up and down.

"Yay!" I said happily. "Now we're going to switch back!"

Lucky gave me a sad smile. "Hopefully." She said, looking wistful.

_

* * *

_

**MWAHAHA! I know all u thought I was gonna tell u wat lucky did, didn't u???? Pssh, like i'd make it THAT easy! But don't worry, don't get mad, I WILL tell **

**u wat happens, just not yet. I want u guys to draw ur own conclusions 4 now. But i will tell u eventually!! Promise!!! **


	13. the solution I think

**Ok, I'm warning u, I won't tell you wat Lucky did in dis chappy! Sry! **

**And, I'm sry xXBeyondBirthdayXx but *Buzz* you Are WRONG! Yes, I have already come up with wat Lucky did but keep guessing! I want 2 c wat all **

**u think! Don't be afraid to go 2 extreme! It's like a trivia game! She could hav done anything! **

**Ah, I luv u guys.**

**Anyway, did they switch back? I know what you're thinking. Ur thinking, don't ask us! XP! Find out shortly!**

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V.

I woke up, praying to God that we'd switched back. My heart sank when I saw my room. Or rather, Mary's room.

Damn you God.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I got up and hit my head against the wall.

"Damnit. Damnit. Damnit." I whispered everytime I hit my head against the wall. I kept doing this until my phone rang, singing out the new ringtone I had set for

Lucky's cell.

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_Won't tr-_

Ignoring the throbbing pain in my head, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mary, it's Lucky. How do we switch back?" Lucky said, cutting straight to the point.

I bit my lip, thinking. All of a sudden, it came to me. I can't believe we didn't think of it before.

"Lucky, I've got a plan." I said, a grin playing on my lips.

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V.

"What is it?" I asked sceptically. C'mon, _both _her plans that she had before didn't work. Why would this one?

"Why don't we have someone else- besides Cartman- shock us?" Mary asked hopefully.

I thought for a moment and shrugged. Hey, by now, I was willing to try anything.

"Ok, who's going to shock us?" I asked her.

"Don't ask me. _You're_ the one who knows everybody." She said, seething.

My eyes widened in surprise. Was _Mary_ jealous of _me? _I brushed it off.

"Um, ok. How about Kenny?" I asked, thinking of the first name that came to mind.

"Who?" Mary asked in curiosity.

"Never mind. Meet me at Stark's Pond in five minutes, _again_." Mary said sadly. I couldn't blame her. We'd tried _twice_ to switch back, and failed. That's kind of

pathetic.

"Ok." I said quietly.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

Lucky and I were walking to Kenny's house. She didn't say anything about him, leaving me in the dark. Seriously, who _was_ this perosn?!

We crossed the railroad traks into the bad side of town. Ok, I had a clue. This person was apparently, poor. Well, that didn't really tell all that much.

Lucky turned into the walkway (basically just a part in the overgrown grass) of a beat up small house. She knocked.

A boy our age opened the door. Oh, _this_ was Kenny. I recognized him now.

"Kenny, we need a favor." Lucky said, again, cutting right to the point.

Kenny grinned. "Sure." He said. God, this kid is such a pervert.

Lucky rolled her eyes. "Not like_ that_, you perv. You know that trick gum that shocks people when they touch it?"

He looked confused. "Yeah, why?"

Lucky took a deep breath. "Well, we need you to shock Ma- I mean, me with it." She said.

Kenny looked shocked. "You actually _want_ to get shocked with those?! They sting like hell!"

I nodded. Hey, they DO.

Lucky rolled her eyes again. "Just do it Kenny." She said harshly.

Kenny smiled and put his hands up mockingly. "Ok! OK! Just don't kill me!" He said in a mock terrified voice. Him and Lucky laughed. I was confused. How is that a

joke?

"Well, c'mon!" Lucky said impatiently. Kenny looked down, embarassed.

"What is it?" Lucky said exhaustedly.

"I kinda can't afford it." Kenny whispered. I softened.

"That's ok. We have it right here." I said, handing it to him.

He took it, being careful not to accidently shock himself. Lucky held out her hand, trying to take a piece. When it shocked her, she fell. I helped her up, and she

shocked my hand.

We looked at each other excitedly. Would we switch back now? Jesus I hope so. We started jumping excitedly. Kenny looked at us with a weird expression.

I hugged Lucky then hugged Kenny.

"Thank you Kenny!" I said, throwing my hands around his neck, starting to cry tears of joy. We were going to switch back! I could just feel it.

"Um, you're welcome, Lucky." Kenny said, putting his hands around my waist. I blushed and pulled away.

"Uh, bye then." I said starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Kenny yelled. We turned aorund.

"Do you want this back?" He said holding out the gum. We were about to take it when he accidentally shocked himself. It was so odd, but instead of the gum

shocking him, it electrocuted him, and he fell to the ground. It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Uh-Oh, he's dead." Lucky said casually. WHAT?! He was DEAD??!! OhmyGOD!

"Let's go." Lucky said, walking away. I was horrified.

"We can't just leave him here! He's _dead_ Lucky!" I yelled. She just waved it off.

"Oh, Mary. This happens all the time. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Seriously?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup, don't worry about it." She said, walking. I shook my head and followed her.

"He seemed nice." I said

Lucky sighed. "He always does at first." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

Lucky looked at me, and it looked like she'd aged ten years in the past ten seconds. "I mean this is a weird town, Mary."

Well, I had to agree with her there.

_

* * *

_

**OMG! Do they switch back?! I hope so, cuz I'm running out of ideas! XP! **

**Sry this story is moving so slow, I just have too many ideas for it!**

**On a random note: Try writing with every sentence havin an explanation point! It's really fun! And makes me feel like Tweek! GAH!**


	14. OMG!

**Ok, I promise i'll tell u if they switch back soon, but first *buzz* *buzz* Doomed-Orange-Parka and xXBeyond-BirthdayXx, you are both wrong! But keep guessing! It's really interesting to see wat u guys put! Remember, don't be afraid 2 b 2 extreme!**

**Also, I'd like to clear up the fact dat Kenny and Lucky never had any history together.**

**Lucky told Mary he always seems nice at first cuz, if u do recall, he's a perv and how many pervs r really nice?? Think about it.**

**Lucky seemed ten times older because she's had a long couple of days. Seriously.**

**And Kenny put his hands around Lucky's waist because, if u do recall, HE'S A PERV! **

**Well, that's it. On with the story!**

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I woke up afraid to open my eyes. Hesitantly, I ran my fingers through my hair. .GOD. The hair was curly. I opened my eyes and saw my room. My room! We did

it! We're ourselves again.

I was so happy I got up and hugged my wall. YES! I can't believe my plan worked! Well, it's about time. We _had _tri-

"Erm, what are you doing?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at my doorway and saw Holly, looking at me with a quizzical expression.

I ran over to her. "Holly!" I cried, hugging her. She squirrmed.

"Lemme go!" She cried angrily. I let go of her.

"Run along Holly. I have a phone call to make." I said, dancing around the room.

"Fine with me, creep." She muttered, walking out.

I grabbed my phone and called Lucky.

"Lucky?" I asked, barely able to supress my excitement.

"YYYYYAAAAYYYY!" Lucky cried, apparently_ unable _to supress hers.

"We did it!" I cried.

"Boom, baby!" Lucky giggled. I giggled with her.

"Hey, why don't you come to my bus stop? I want you to meet some other people." She said.

"Ok." I replied. I'd basically been walking to school these days, but it was really cold, so I was glad to ride the bus.

I hung up and went over to my closet. I decided on my navy blue skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a white sweatshirt that said LADY GAGA in gold letters. And, of

course, my black UGGs.

I went to the bathroom to put on my makeup and frowned when I looked in the mirror. Lucky hadn't washed off my makeup from last night, so now I had raccoon eyes.

"Oh great." I muttered. Still, nothing could ruin my good mood.

At least, I hope so.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

Lucky and I walked to the busstop and I was surprised at all the people there. Including us, there was twelve people!

"Hey guys!" Lucky yelled. They all turned to us. "This is my friend Mary." Lucky said, motioning to me. Some people nodded and some people waved. One girl

stepped forward.

She had platinum blonde hair (but on closer inspection dirty blonde roots) that was obviously straightened and emerald green eyes, the same as mine. She had on

dark brown calf-high UGGs, a denim mini skirt, and a dark purple T-shirt. No sweatshirt. Her skin was average toned, but it was flawless. She was slightly short, and

about average weight.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bebe Stevens." She said, smiling. She held out her fist and, barely able to suppress my smile, I pounded it.

"I'm Mary Christmas." I said. She raised her thin eyebrows, but didn't say anything else. Instead, she motioned for me to meet somebody else.

I was surprised by how much this girl looked like me, minus the piercing blue eyes. She had naturally straight, slightly wavy black hair. Her skin was pale, and she

was wearing light blue jeans and a purple sweatshirt. She wore no makeup, unlike Bebe whose face was maniquin- like with her expertly applied dark purple

eyeshadow, volumizing mascara, heavy black eyeliner, skin-tone blush, and soft red lipstick. Anyway, this other girl was slightly tall and skinny.

"Wendy Testaburger." She said simply, shaking my hand.

Lucky came over and pulled me away. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Stay away from them." Lucky stage-whispered.

"Why?" I asked her, in my regular tone. I mean c'mon, we weren't _eight._

"They're bad news and super annoying. Bebe wants to smoke and drink and stuff, and she tries to get Wendy to do it, too. Wendy will complain about how peer-

pressure is wrong before caving in and doing it. And, Bebe's always 'suggesting' what products to use to make your skin POP." Lucky said, making a popping sound

with her mouth. "And Wendy will shove all her beliefs down your throat and thinks that what she believes is right, and what everyone else believes is wrong." Lucky said.

"Wow." I muttered. That was a lot of stuff.

"Anyway..." Lucky sang out, pulling my arm and dragging me in front of another girl. "I would like you to meet my friend Adelaide." This girl was really pale. She had light blonde hair (unlike Bebe, hers was natural) and blue eyes so light, they were almost clear. She wore a snug gold button up shirt, black pants, and black high heels. She was slightly tall, and skinny.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Adelaide Lisemin." She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Mary." I said. Lucky pulled me away.

"Now, you already know Clyde, Kyle, Kenny and unfortunately Cartman." Lucky said as she dragged me to wear most of the guys were standing. As she did, I felt my anger rise. Cartman! He was the reason we were in that mess! I'm going to get him back if it's the last thing I do. Yeah, I know how cliche that sounded. Whatever. I

meant it.

Lucky stopped right before a boy with pale green eyes and dark black bangs. He was really tall and lanky, and sorta looked kinda like Jolly, really.

"Mary, this is Jake." Jake gave a half-wave. I waved back.

"And this is Stan." Lucky said, pointing to the guy next to Reese.

He had sky-blue eyes and I was thinking how funny it was that his eyes were _sky _blue and Reese's were a _grassy_ green when he spoke up.

"'Sup." He said with a nod of his head.

"Nothin' much." I said with a shrug.

"He doesn't talk much." Adelaide said, Kenny's arm around her shoulder.

"Um, Lucky? Are Kenny and Adelaide dating?" I asked her, tugging on her shirtsleeve.

She shook her head. "Kenny has no 'official' girlfriends." Lucky said, putting airquotes around 'official.'

I turned around and saw Wendy glaring daggers right at Reese.

"Um, Lucky? Does Wendy hate Reese?" I asked her, feeling like a toddler.

Lucky nodded. "Wendy's Stan's on-again, off-again girlfriend. She's dating him when Reese isn't."

I rolled my eyes. Oh great, more drama.

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V.

I got off the bus and looked around before I saw a patch of violet in the distance.

"Vivi!" I yelled, running to her. She kept walking.

"Vivi!" I said, gasping for breath. "You would not believe wha-"

She whipped her head around to face me. Whoah. If looks could kill, I'd be Kenny right now.

"I can't believe you, Lucky! I tried calling you all weekend, but you never answered! You don't have to avoid me. If there's something you want to say, you can say it to

my face!" She yelled at me.

"Vivi, I've had a really crazy weekend-" I started before she interrupted me.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sure!" She said icily before storming off.

"Vivi, wait!" I yelled she didn't slow down.

I sighed. Something tells me my good luck was over.

_

* * *

_

**Ugh, I hate that ending. Yes, I finally used some oc's! To celebrate, I'm going to have an oc disclaimer! Woo hoo! XP**

**OC DISCLAIMER:**

**Lucky Day: **Doomed-Orange-Parka

**Vivi Sykes: **PiScEs-BlOsSoM69

**Adelaide: **Isolaphobia

**Jake Falcone: **tazzr.

Yay! That was fun. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I did NOT make tham switch back because of wat Tanner (Kennyfan98) said. I had been planning for them to switch back for a long time now, and I would never listen to dat kid. I mean, who hear listens 2 they're little bros? Exactly.

Well, dat's it 4 dis chappy! Until da nxt 1, GAH! XP

-CC


	15. Finally!

**Before I start, I'd like to apoligize for the long wait. U just wouldn't believe how busy I've been. Seriousleh.**

**Also, thx 4 all urreviews! They're scrumdidlyumptious! Yea dats from da simpsons. Sry, i just HAD 2 use it.**

**K, guess wats in dis chapter! Ur rite! Unless u didn't guess at all, then obviously your wrong. Eh, watevs. Read on!**

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Holly and Jolly!" I said as I shut the door behind them. Today there was a State Finals Spelling Bee in Denver, and all the 4th graders actually

made it. (How they did was beyond me) So all the 4th graders and parents were going to be gone all day.

_Honk! Honk!_ Someone honked a car horn outside my house. I looked out the window to see who it was. I saw Lucky's hand waving at me. I grabbed my navy blue scarf

and tied it around my ponytail before running out.

"Lucky, what do you want?" I asked her.

"Me and the gang are going to the Indian Casino, want in?" She asked me.

"I don't have any money." I replied. Remember when I was moving, and I said it took 2 weeks to get to here? Well, the 2 wednesdays when my FAVE show was on I

had to pay extra for cable. And well, there goes my allowance because damn, those hotels are expensive.

"We're playing poker, not gambling. And it's just for fun. Please?" She looked at me with puppydog eyes.

I sighed. "Okay." I said, defeated.

"Yay!" She said. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride to Stark's pond." She said, opening the door.

"Why are we going to Stark's pond?" I asked, curious.

Lucky flashed a smile. "It's time for you to meet the gang."

I was going to ask who was in 'the gang' but Lucky turned on the radio and drowned me out.

I sighed again. I didn't know much, but I knew one thing.

This couldn't possibly end well.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

We pulled up to Stark's pond and I was surprised how much people were saw. There were at least 12 of them here!

"Yeah, I know, big gang." Lucky said as if reading my thouhts.

Just then a girl came up to me. She had black hair in two pigtails and was pale. She had on a flowing light pink skirt and a black button-up short-sleeved T-shirt.

"Alice is happy to meet you!" She said her eyes shining up at me.

She grabbed my hand and shook it. "Who's Alice?" I asked, confused.

She laughed as if I had missed something obvious. "Alice." She said, pointing to herself. I was even more confused and had no idea what to say, when Lucky grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"That's Alice. She acts like a kid, but is really a nice person." I nodded, somewhat understanding.

Lucky stopped in front of two girls.

One of them had the weirdest-and coolest-hair I've ever seen. It had every color you could think of, so many I couldn't even tell what her natural hair color was, though I

was sure It was somewhere in there. She also had on a black All time Low long-sleeved shirt on and yellow flare jeans. Around the waist of her jeans was a purple belt.

"Rhiannon." She said with a wave. Oh_ now _I remember this girl. She was the pitcher when we played baseball in gym class.

"Nice curveball." I said.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Holy shit!" Lucky yelled. We all turned to her.

"It's ten-thirty all ready!" She said. "We gotta go! Ok, who can drive?"

"I can." I said, raising my hand.

"Ok, Mary, since you're the only one of us who can drive, we gotta cram all of us into your car. C'mon, let's go!" Lucky said quickly.

"Wait if you don't have a driver's license, how did you pick me up?" I asked quizzically.

She snorted. "Cuz I can get away with that here! I can't go all the way to Denver!" She said, as if I should know this. "C'mon let's go!" She repeated. Everyone scrambled into my car.

"What about me meeting the gang?" I asked.

"You'll meet them after. Promise." She assured me.

This was going to be a long day.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (yes, again)

I couldn't believe we fit everyone into my car. It was a tight squeeze, and if you saw my car, you wouldn't believe what you were seeing.

There was 6 people in the back, and that's just the seats. There was another 5 on the floor. My car didn't have a trunk, but it had a back-back seat. There was another 6 there. And in the front was me in Kyle, because Lucky said if we got pulled over, the cop wouldn't notice everyone else.

Anyway, it was getting really cramped in here, so to ease the tension I put on the radio.

_Black dress-_

"WITH THE TIGHTS UNDERNEATH!" We all yelled. I high-fived Kyle at our good luck.

"My fave song!" I yelled out the window. As I drove I began to losen up. Usually I'm kinda a worrywart, but right now I felt so carefree. Losing myself in my favorite song, with my favorite people.

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Don't trust me,_

The last lyrics of the song played out, and I still felt relaxed. Of course, it helped that I also loved the next song that came on.

_Rah-Rah!_

_ahahah!_

_RRRoma!_

_RRRoma-ma!_

_GaGa!_

_Oooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance!_

I sang along to this song to, and was completely calm until Lucky's scream jolted me out of it.

"Mary! WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" She yelled at me. I quickly swerved to avoid an oncoming truck and exhaled in relief.

"Sorry. Still not used to opposite roads and everything yet." I said with a nervous laugh. I could see Lucky about to reply when I heard police sirens in the distance.

"Oh, great." I muttered. A police officer approached my car.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Ok, I knew exactly what the problem was, but I'd never been ticketed in my life, and I did not want to get one now.

The policeman looked up and frowned. "Oh, it's _you_." He said in disguist.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You know, we're still waiting for you to pay off the fine for those crimes." He said sternly.

"What crimes?" I asked, still very confused.

"Driving under the influence of alchohol, and underage drinking." He said.

You could literally see the lightbulb flash above my head. .

Ugh

"And what _day _did these crimes happen, officer." I said through clenched teeth.

He looked puzzled by me asking this, and took out his sketchpad. "You were caught driving under the influence of alchohol on Friday September 4, 2009 at 8:43 P.M."

My teeth were clenched so hard that I thought they were going to break. I glared back at Lucky, who was sinking lower and lower in her seat with every word the officer

said. I could not believe she would do this.

"And what is the overall fine, officer?" I asked as politely as I could.

"$330." The officer replied. "Better pay that off soon, miss, or you're going to jail." The officer warned. He left my car and walked away to his cruiser, apparently foegetting that he was supposed to give me a ticket.

I stayed pulled over until I felt my anger simmer down slightly.

"Lucky, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her, my eyes bright with anger.

"Uh, sure, Mary." Lucky said, cowering a little. We both opened our doors and got out.

I wasn't sure how this was going to end, but I think it's a safe bet that I'll have my 330 bones.

Whether Lucky gives them to me in money is her decision.

_

* * *

_

**Uh, another crappy ending. Oh well.**

**Ok, I know some of you guys thought I was going to mention ur oc's, and i seriously was! I swear! I actually typed up this whole chapter using them, and then i realized this chapter was like, six pages long. And i kno some of u wouldnt mind, but i did not want to punish ur eyes by making u read dat much.**

**Also, I have a specific order of introducing them, so be patient!**

**Hey, at least i told u wat lucky did! that's some good, rite? Yay! **

**P.S. Yes, dis chapter is called finally cuz i finally told u guys wat lucky did!**


	16. Finally! Part 2

**K, ik i havnt updated in a while but once again, ive been busy. Also, Botherer 1337, i would accept ur oc except well, i kinda hav a problem with ocs.**

**The problem is i hav way 2 many already. K, so anyway, this is part 2 of their day off, and i kno u guys all want 2 see lucky and marys fight, but cuz im so cruel, im switching Povs! Muahhahaha! But dont worry, its comin up!**

_

* * *

_

Narrator's P.O.V.

As Lucky and Mary are having their little (or fist) fight, another problem arose in the small (but surprisingly interesting) town of South Park, Colorado. The parents had

returned early, because their kids hadn't lasted long (did you really expect them to?)

Of these parents, Lucky's were the first to come home. Upon entering and seeing their daughter not there, they called the South Park Police and all the other parents to

help them look for their missing child. Now, because the South Park parents are so well, naive, let's say, they didn't stop to see if their own child or children were missing.

We now follow one person who can't remember Lucky, but is determined to see her again.

_

* * *

_

??????'s P.O.V.

"Lucky!" I called out, walkiing through town. Truthfully, even if I had seen her, I probably wouldn't even recognize her.

You see, I did use to live in South Park, but I moved a few years ago. Lucky was one of my best friends, and we were both sad that I had to go.

I went to a boarding school in Italy, and after completing 3 years, I decided to come for a visit. Only to discover that my used-to-be best friend has gone missing.

"Lucky!" I screamed, cupping my hands around my mouth as snow began to fall. I kept walking, but the snow kept falling harder and harder. After about 15 minutes, it

was practically a blizzard.

I turned around, trying to head home, but I couldn't see an inch in front of me. Still, I ran until I collided into something.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" I said, trying to back away, but whoever this person was wouldn't let go.

I felt around this persons head and frowned. Ok, I didn't think this person was Lucky, but now I was sure of it.

"You're not Lucky." I said, my frown deepening.

"Au contraire, my dear." The person whispered in my ear in a distinctly male voice. "Now that I've met you, things seem to be turning around." I tried to pull away again, and this time the person let me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I'm looking for someone, but maybe some other time..." I was silenced by a finger pressed against my lips. Something told me this person could see, but how he could was beyond me.

"You can count on it, my dear." The person said, kissing me softly. Ok, I don't even know this person, but still, that kiss was amazing. It was like when you light a fire

with flint, and first the fire bursts, then it simmers down, but still keeps you lit and warm. And I know it's weird, but that's the only to describe this.

Bursting. Warming. Making something out of nothing.

Then, as suddenly as the kiss began, it ended, and the person pulled away.

I stood there a little woozy, until I heard footsteps fading in the distance.

Then it occured to me.

This person was already gone, and I still didn't even know who he was.

* * *

Mary's P.O.V.

I felt like I was going to tear my hair out. I mean, I knew Lucky was a bit impulsive, but I _never_ thought she'd do something as bad as this. Especially when she was me.

"I can't believe you _did_ that, Lucky!" I hissed at her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Why, Lucky?" I asked her, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well, you had a license." She said, shrugging.

"I don't have a license to _drink_!" I said, fuming.

"So I drink. Big deal." She said calmly.

"I don't care if _you_ drink, Lucky! It's drinking and driving! While people thought you were me!" I cried.

"I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." She said dully.

"Lucky, you could have seriously hurt someone! You could have killed someone! You could have killed yourself! I would be stuck as you forever!" I said, throwing my hands up.

"Oh, thanks for caring what would happen to me Mary!" She ssaid sarcatically. "I'm sure it would be a shame if you were stuck as me forever!"

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself, but I couldn't stop the feelings that came tumbling out.

"You know? It _would_ be a shame, Lucky! Because you make so much impulsive and irrational descisions, and I don't want people thinking of me like that! It doesn't

matter if they think I'm _you_, because all those feelings, good or bad, are directed at _me_. And what if someone had seen you driving drunk, hm? I'm sure _you_ wouldn't care, but people would see that, and for most of them that would be their first impression of me, and the first impression is the lasting impression, Lucky! I wouldn't be able to

do anything to change their minds! Just like you've done to some people. And I'm sorry if you had a bad hangover the next morning, Lucky, but it's not as bad as what's

going on with me now, because of _you! _Now I have aa criminal record, and I'm out 330 bucks! I don't have the money, and if _you_ don't, it doesn't matter to you, because

you won't be the one that would have to go to prison! You do anything, ANYTHING to stay out of trouble! You find loopholes, you blame other people, you lie, you cheat, you sneak around, you always have an excuse or alibi, or you can somehow justify your idiotic actions, and you don't even care about it! You think: Better them than me! You get away with everything, you blame everybody else for everything, and you do everything you want! Everything, except for what you should. You know what they say: what goes around comes around, and karma's a nasty bitch, Lucky! So don't be surprised if you get bit in the ass!"

Wow. That was alot for me to say. But I'm not going to lie, it felt good to let that off my chest. Without a word I opened the door of my car and sat down in the drivers

seat. I started the engine and locked all the other doors. Before I could drive away, Lucky knocked on my window.

I rolled it down irritably._ "What?" _I asked irritably.

"How am I going to get home?" Lucky whimpered, obviously hoping I'd take pity on her.

This may be the one person in the world that didn't deserve _any _pity from _anyone._

"Aw, what's the problem Lucky? Can't drive without a drink in your hand?" I said before I sped off.

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V.

I was speechless. I can't believe Mary would say that to _me_. To _anybody!_

And honestly, I was kind of hurt. I mean, having a person like her insult me like that? It kind of made you feel like a jackass. I mean, it was like having Butters flip you off.

And besides, I_ knew _Mary. And she never lied. Was all that stuff she said about me true?

Truthfully, I didn't wanna think about it. And I've been standing on the side of the road for about five minutes now. I should probably get home. How would I get there you ask? Well, I guess I had to walk.

And I was doing so until someone grabbed me from behind, covered my mouth, and pulled me into the bushes.

_

* * *

_

**Fewf! That chapter took **_**days **_**to write. I just had to get Mary's little blowup worded just right. Speaking of which, I mean nothing to Lucky peraonally, and Mary's feelings don't reflect mine. C'mon Doomed-Orange-Parka, u kno i luv ya!**

**Also, the person that pulled Lucky into the bushes isn't gonna rape her, he's just gonna speak 2 her.**

**And that person wandering around in the blizzard was an oc, but u'll hav 2 wait till next time 2 find out who it was! And the person who kissed her! And the person who pulled Lucky into the bushes! God, I'm so evil. **

**K, that's all 4 now! bye!**


	17. Finally! Part 3

**HEY! I know ur all wonderin wat happened 2 lucky now, but im switching P.O.V.s again! XP OMG im so evil!**

**Also, this story is far from over! But either this chappy or the one before it was definitely the climax!**

_

* * *

_

??????'s P.O.V.

After meeting that handomse (I think) stranger, the snow started to clear up, thank god. I was still afraid that the blizzard may start up again, thogh, so I was heading

home until I saw a figure in the distance. Thinking it might be Lucky, I ran over to it. When I finally reached them, I saw it wasn't Lucky. Instead I saw a little girl.

I was shocked by this girl. First of all, she was wandering around town by herself in what used to be a blizzard and second of all, this girl could have been my mini-twin. Seriously. She looked exactly like me, except 8 years younger. And minus the eyes. Hers were dark green.

"Hello little girl, are you lost?" I asked, trying to be helpful.

The girl rolled her eyes. "No I'm _not _lost, but I am looking for someone who is, so could you_ get _lost?" She asked irratibly.

Despite how rude this girl's comment was, I couldn't help but smile. This girl had attitude. Now I thought that we could be sisters.

"What's your name, little girl?" I asked her.

"Don't call me that! I'm not little!" She yelled.

Oh. Stubborn too. "Ok, big girl. What's your name."

"Hol-" The rest was lost in the wind. I motioned for her to walk with me, because I really wanted to get home. I tried to talk to her, but I couldn't get a word in without the wind carrying it away. Now, since this is South Park, the leaves are already falling of the trees, even though it's still September.

Hol- whatever and me were about to pass by one of those bare trees when she stopped short. I tried to lead her along but she wouldn't budge. The wind whistled and she started to back up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She stopped and stared at the tree, wide-eyed until a gust of wind violently shook their branches, and she collapsed.

I ran over to her. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. She was curled up in a fetile position, crying and tugging at her hair.

"They've come to get me! They've come to kill me! They're finishing the job! Help me! HELP ME!!! DON'T LET ME DIE!" She said, covering her face. I tried to rub her back, and she turned around and hugged me.

"Save me. Keep me safe. Don't let me go." She wimpered, burying her face into my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you. I won't let you go. Promise." She nodded, until one tree branch came extremely close to her face, and she let out a blood curdling scream.

I winced, and felt her body go limp in my arms. I pulled her away from me and looked at her. She was unconcious.

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V.

I tried to scream, but the hand kept me from talking. I turned to face my captor, and was shocked by what I saw. It was Kenny!

He pulled his hand off of my mouth and put a finger to his lips. I don't know why, but I went with it.

"Kenny, why the _hell_ did you do that?!" I hissed at him.

"Because you're getting close to South Park." Kenny said.

"Yeah, that's where I was going! That's why I was walking there until you practically kidnaped me!" I yelled angrily.

"Shhh!" Kenny whispered.

"And another thing. Why are we whispering?" I asked.

"Because they think you're missing." Kenny said excitedly.

I gasped. "They think I'm missing! I have to get home then!" I said, getting up before Kenny forced me back down.

"No, you don't. Because there's a reward." Kenny said.

I frowned. "So?"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Sooooo, that's 350 dollars going into my pocket!" Kenny said excitedly. "And you know how much I need it, Lucky!" He said.

I started to nod and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "350 dollars, you say?" Kenny nodded, and I grinned all the way up to my ears.

Kenny looked at me suspiciously. "Lucky, why are you grinning like that?" I stood up and so did he.

"Because, Kenny. I think I have a way to have Mary forgive me." I said, walking towards South Park.

_

* * *

_

??????'s P.O.V.

I held whoevers hand this was and cried. I didn't know what to do! She was too heavy for me to carry, and I couldn't drag her to the nearest hospital. (which was about 2 miles away) I couldn't go look for help, because I promised her I would stay with her. And what if she woke up and saw that I had left? She might have a heart attack and pass out again. Or....... worse.

_Don't think about that_. I told myself. _Think of ways to get out her of here_.

I was getting nervous. I didn't know how much longer she'd survive surrounded by all this snow. I started pacing. There was no way we could get out of here, and worse, it was starting to snow again.

"HELP US!" I yelled. I started to cry again until I heard people approaching. I looked in their direction and my heart leaped. It was Lucky!

I ran over to her. "Lucky! You have to help us!" I said to her shocked face.

"Marisa? What are you doing here?" She asked me confusedly.

"I decided to come for a visit, and I saw this girl, and we were just walking until she passed out!" I yelled. I led Lucky to her, and Lucky's eyyes practically bulged out of

her head.

"Holly!" She yelled, and ran to her side. It was then that I noticed that Kenny was with Lucky, too.

"Hi, Kenny. Nice to see you again." I said kindly.

"Nice to see you too, Marisa." He said, his voice cracking and squeaking.

"Kenny, what's wrong with your voice?" I asked him quizzically.

"I think I'm losing it and you know this will- Lucky what are you doing?" Kenny squeaked. I turned to Lucky. She had picked up Holly and started to walk away.

"Lucky! What are youd doing?!" I yelled at her.

"I've got to get her home!" Lucky said. It was obvious that she was having trouble carrying her. Ok, so me and Lucky aren't really that strong.

"Lucky, I can carry her if-" Kenny cracked.

"No!" Lucky yelled harshly. "I have to do this!" She said as she carried Holly's unconcious body-me and Kenny following close behind- through this growing blizzard toward South Park.

_

* * *

_

**Heyyyy! So, you like? K, so the oc was Marisa Sossani, so ur welcome .Shop! K, ik u guys hav a lot of questions: Are Mary and Lucky gonna make up? What happened to Holly? Will she survive? Who kissed Marisa? ARE YOU GOING TO EVER USE MY OC?! lol no im just kidding and I will use ur ocs! **

**Also, Im sry this story has been comin out all weird. Y'know, like the lines and stuff? Sry, my laptops all f*cked up. **

**Ok, all the answers comin up soon! Plz r&r!**


	18. Finally Part 4

**Yay! This is my second update in 2 days! Im gettin good! Ok, so u guys r wonderin wat happened to holly rite? Well, ive decided 2 be nice rite now! So **

**no switchin POVs! And in case u didnt catch it in the last chapter, the oc was Marisa Sossani! So u wer rite xXBeyondBirthdayXx! Ok, on with the story!**

_

* * *

_

Marisa's P.O.V.

I'm starting to get worried that we won't make it to Holly's house in time. Sure we were close, but now it was a full-blown blizzard and I had no idea where Holly's house even was, and it looked like Lucky was going to pass out before we got there.

"Lucky, maybe you should let Kenny-"

"No! I can do this!" Lucky yelled, gritting her teeth. We pulled into what I guess was Holly's street, and in about five minutes (hey! it's really hard to walk in a blizzard

ok?) we had made it to Holly's house.

I had just enough strength left to open the door and we collapsed inside.

_

* * *

_

Kyle's P.O.V.

I looked over at Mary. Her teeth were clenched as she used the four wheel drive to try to make it home out of this bliizzard. I don't know how, but we kept moving.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out. It was Lucky.

I glanced nervously at Mary. Seeing in relief that she hadn't checked my phone, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked with a this- better- be- good tone.

"Kyle! You guys have got to come to Mary's house quick!" Lucky said worriedly.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"It's her little sister! She passed out and we don't know why and we need her help!" Lucky said, all in one breath.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, horrified.

"I know! I know! Her and Marisa were just walking and then she had a panic attack and passed out!" Lucky said, starting to sob.

"Marisa? What's she doing here?" I asked, even more confused.

"That doesn't matter now!" Lucky screeched in my ear. I winced. "Just come! Quick!"

"Ok, we'll be right there!" I said reassuredly.

"Thank you so much Kyle!" Lucky said, and I heard her hang up.

"Mary?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Yes?" She asked, her hads tightening on the steering wheel.

"Um, we need to go to yoir house. Lucky said that she passed out." I said, leaning away from her just a bit.

"WHAT?! Oh my god! We have to get home!" Mary said, and took off so fast that the tires squealed.

_

* * *

_

Marisa's P.O.V.

Holly's mom came out of the kitchen and gasped.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" She yelled.

"Me and Holly were taking a walk, and then she passed out. Lucky and Kenny came, and then Lucky carried her home." I said.

"Joseph! Come down here!" Holly's mom yelled.

A man who I was guessing was Holly's dad came down and also gasped.

"Joseph, these children said that Holly passed out and Lucky here carried her home." Holly's mom said to Holly's dad.

"Um, I'm sorry to be rude, but could we get some blankets or somethig? We're really cold." I said, shivering. Remember, we just walked 2 miles in a blizzard.

"Oh, of course!" Holly's mom said, getting up. "And then you ca tell us the whole story."

_

* * *

_

Marisa's P.O.V. (still)

"Ok, so what happened?" Holly's mom asked us.

"Well, first I was walking with Holly-" I began, only to be cut off.

"And who exactly are you?" Holly's mom asked me.

"My name's Marisa. I used to live here but several years ago I left to go to a boarding school in Italy. I just came back here for a visit." I said calmly.

"And why were you walking with our daughter?" Holly's dad asked me suspiciously.

I sighed. "Well, I had heard Lucky had gone missing so I went out to look for her. When I was looking I saw Holly walking around so I went to help her. I was walking her home when she had a panic attack and passed out."

"And do you know _why _she passed out?" Holly's mom asked me. This was starting to feel like an interrogation.

"I don't know. Something about trees?" I said, confused.

"Oh no, not the trees." Holly's mom said, putting her head in her hands.

"You see, I don't know all the details, but for some reason, Holly is petrified of some trees." Holly's dad said.

"WHAT?!" We all said at once.

"Why is she scared of trees?" Lucky said, looking puzzled.

"I don't know!" Holly's dad cried.

"I do." We all turned to see Mary in the doorway, a muderous look in her eyes.

_

* * *

_

**K, another cliffhanger ending, and I didnt really answer any questions, but they are coming up, so stay tuned!**


	19. Christmas in September

**Hey! Im updating cuz im home sick 2day! Yea! Ok, i woulda updated yesterday but i updated my other story. This is my fave story but i havent updated that one in ovr a week**.

**So anyway, in this chappy u will find out y holly is scared of trees! Hooray! XP**

_

* * *

_

Marisa's P.O.V.

Mary walked through the door, a whole group of people walking behind her.

Her eyes looked at all of us until they narrowed on Lucky.

"You." She spat. she walked up to Lucky and got right in her face. "What did you do to my little sister?!" She yelled at Lucky. Lucky cringed.

Feeling bad for her, I jumped to Lucky's defense. "She didn't do anything!" I said.

Mary ignored me. "You wanna know how she happened to be afraid of trees?" She asked us. We all nodded meekly.

"Two years ago, when we were still in Britain, Jolly was sick so it was just me and her, and we were walking to school. The night before, it was kind of windy and there

was a tree branch that kept hitting her window. Now, it didn't _scare _her, you know Holly, it just meant that she didn't get to sleep at all. When we were walking, the wind started up again, and we were walking by a huge oak tree when the wind caused one of the branches to hit her in the face. She had to go the hospital because her nose was so disfigured. She woke up and said something about how now trees are all coming to get her. She's only scared of trees when it's windy, because she thinks the moving branches are like arms." Mary said. We were speechless.

"You know, I saw it getting kind of windy out there, and I started to worry. But then I thought 'No, it's ok, because she's not outside.' But she _was_ outside, looking for

_you."_ She said, pointing an accusing finger at Lucky.

"Lucky didn't do anything!" I repeated. Mary turned to me.

"And who are you?" Mary asked.

"My name's Marisa. And it wasn't Lucky's fault. Your sister passed out and had to be carried two miles!" I yelled. Her face softened.

"You carried her two miles?" Mary said, her eyes filling with appreciation. "Thank you!" She cried.

"No, you misunderstood._ I _didn't save your sister." I said, turning Mary around so she was facing Lucky. '_Lucky _saved her." I said, pointing to her.

There were no words to describe the look on Mary's face.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

"You...what?" I asked in disbelief. I'm sorry, but it _was _a little hard to believe.

"She carried Holly two miles to your house after she passed out." I heard Marisa say from behind me. "Through a blizzard." She added.

"Did you really do that Lucky?" I asked her softly. Lucky nodded.

"I couldn't just let her die, could I?" She asked me, and my heart filled with gratitude. She wasn't selfish after all! Well, correction, she was.

"Why?" I asked her. I needed to know.

"Well, you know how you said I was selfish? Well it took you tellng me that for me to realize that I was. You changed me, Mary. Thank you." Lucky said.

"No, Lucky, thank you. For saving my sister's life." I said, hugging her.

As everyone was 'awwwing' I whispered:" What about the fine?"

"I thought about that. I'm going to get a job and pay you off that way." Lucky whispered back.

"That's great! But where are you going to work?" I asked her.

Lucky sighed. "I'm not proud of it, but there's this place where you can make real easy money. It's called Raisins." Lucky said.

I was about to ask her what Raisins was when I felt another pair of arms wrap around us.

"Kenny!" Me and Lucky both yelled at the same time, laughing.

"Oh, come on. You know I couldn't resist." Kenny said, winking. Me and Lucky kept laughing as we playfully slapped his arm.

"Guys! She's waking up!" Marisa yelled. We turned to see Holly's eyelids fluttering.

"Holly!" I yelled, running over to her side. "Holly! Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

"Yeah...where's.... Marisa?" She asked, disoriented.

"Um, she's right here." I said, a little confused.

"Hello, Holly. Glad to see you're up." Marisa said.

"Marisa... thanks.. for .... being ....there... for me...." Holly said.

"Aw, you're welcome. But the person you should _really _thank is Lucky Day. She carried you all the way here!" Marisa said. Lucky walked over.

"Yes.... thank you Lucky and thank you Marisa." Holly said, looking (and sounding) a lot better.

"Wait..." Marisa said curiously. "How do you know my name?"

Holly snorted. "Puh-leez, I was unconcious, not temporarily _deaf_." Holly said, grinning.

Everyone laughed. Lucky came up to me.

"So am I forgiven?" Lucky asked me hopefully.

"Of course." I say. We hugged again, and this time, everyone joined in.

When we broke apart, Lucky said: "So, now do you want to meet the gang?" I nodded and laughed.

And that's how we spent September 8, 2009 in South Park Colorado.

Or, as the unofficial town-wide holiday became: Forgive and Give Thanks.

Or, as more popularly known, Christmas in September.

_

* * *

_

**K, kind of corny and crappy ending, but i was in the Christmas mood. U see, i just finished watching ****Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas ****and i was all in da christmas mood. Shut Up! Ik it's a kids cartoon! But for some reason, i just think its so awesome! I watch it every year! XP**

**Also, it's time to celebrate! I have now watched ****every single**** South Park episode! At exactly 12:00 noon on December 6, 2009, I finished watching a Woodland Critter Christmas! The only one I haven't seen! And now it's my fave episod! U gotta admit, it's f*ckin awesome!**

**Also, in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas, does anybody else notice how in the first story where Dewey, Hughey, and Louey wish it was Christmas everyday and for the christmas feast Daisy serves turkey and ham, and that they're ducks?! Sry, i just think that's so messed up! **


	20. BMB

**Hey, I'm bac! Ok, I am mentionin oc's! No, for real dis time! XP Ok, this story is not ovr! There's like, probably 10 chappies left! Now, if there's mor or less**

**don't hold me 2 my word, cuz dis is just a rough estimate! **

**Ok, on with the story! And the oc's! Hooray!**

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

"Ok, now you've already met Jake, Alice, Vivi, Adelaide, Angela, Jackson, Marisa, Reese, John, Amy, and Rhiannon." Lucky said, gasping for breath as I counted on my fingers. Whoah. 11 people, not including Lucky and me.

"So now all you have to meet are Sara and Chelsea." Lucky said. Before I could squeeze a word in, Lucky grabbed my wrist and led me away.

She stopped in front of a girl with curly dark brown hair (sort of like a cross between me and Marisa's) that reached the tips of her shoulders, and light hazel eyes. She

was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, two cami's, red and black, a black and yellow plaid sweatshirt, and yellow converse. She had on teal eyeliner and light green eyeshadow, which probably would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but it actually looked good on her. I think it was better that she had no other makeup on. Ok, there was something off about this girl...

"Hi, I''m Sara Bennett." The girl said. Ok, now I've got it. This girl wasn't 16. She was younger. Not like, _way _younger, probably by about a year or two.

"I'm Mary." I said, shaking her hand.

"Mary, Sara skipped a grade because she's a super-genius." Lucky said. Sara blushed and looked away.

"Lucky, stop it." She mumbled, trying to hide her smile.

"Oh, you modest kid you." Lucky said, ruffling her hair.

"You see, in 7th grade they found out that Sara was really smart, and she was even in algebrra 2, and they found out that was too easy for-" Lucky was interrupted by Sara.

"I'm not listening!" Sara yelled at Lucky, pulling out her ipod and headphones, and turning the volume up high.

_One, 21 guns,_

_lay down your arms, give up the fight._

_One, 21 guns,_

Green Day's 121 Guns  blasted through the earbuds. It was so loud that I could barely hear Lucky.

"Mary. Mary! MARY!" Lucky yelled in my ear.

"What!" I yelled back at her. Lucky said something back but I couldn't hear her.

"SARA COULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN!" I yelled. Sara quickly lowered the volume.

"Sorry." She said, shrugging and biting her lip.

"Ok. Do you wanna meet Chelsea now?" Lucky asked.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you." I said to Sara as we walked away.

"You too." She replied before turning her ipod back on, this time at a much lower volume.

"Ok, Mary this is Chelsea Richey." Lucky motioned to a girl who looked like the exact opposite of Sara. Seriously. She had the second-weirdest hair I've ever seen (after Rhiannon's, of course). It was was dark brown, layered, with side bangs dyed red, and the tips yellow. Her eyes were a _really_ dark brown, and her left eyebrow had a piercing in the shape of a flame.

She had on a black sweatshirt, unzipped, and a black shirt saying 'IF YOU'RE READING THIS, YOU'RE A PERV' in white across the chest. She had on navy blue

skinny jeans with holes in them, revealing red tights.

"Wazup." Chelsea said, pounding my fist. The sleeve of her sweatshirt slid up, showing a flame tattoo.

Ok, this girl was totally a pyro. Even though she seemed cool, I was kinda scared.

"Mary, Chelsea was held back in first grade." Lucky said, smirking.

My jaw dropped. "First grade?! How do you get held back in first grade?!" I yelled. Hey, I was surprised.

"Yeah, she lit this teacher 's hair on fire and got caught." Lucky said.

"Stupid police, being so good at their jobs...." Chelsea muttered.

"Um, Chelsea shouldn't you...?" Lucky trailed off. Chelsea looked confused and then her eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! Ok, I gotta go Mary. Nice to meet you." Chelsea said before hurrying off in the other direction. On, the back it said 'Plays with Fire' in a flame design.

"Yeah, she's really weird, I know." Lucky said, grinning. Jesus, was this girl a frickin' mindreader?! "Don't worry, she'll growon you." Lucky said, patting my back.

"Th-" I was interrupted by a whistle from the kitchen. I could hear mutters of 'What's going on?' and 'Dude this better be good.' as we walked into the kitchen to see

Chelsea standing on my kitchen table.

This can't be good.

"Attention, guys! I have a big announcement!" Chelsea shouted. Everyone stopped talking.

"Now, exactly one week a go, Mary moved to South Park. Even though I just met her, I already think she's great. And, I officially declare her an official member of the

BMB gang!" There were cheers throughout the room as Chelsea pulled me onto the table.

"Chelsea, what does BMB stand for?" I asked her curiously.

"Bite Me, Bitches. Duh." Chelsea rolled her eyes and took off her shoes.

"And now, the signing!" Chelsea said, handing me a dark blue marker and her left shoe.

It was then I noticed that on her left DC she had written in black marker 'Bite me, Bitchaz', and that the rest of the shoe was covered in names, each one in a different colored marker.

I took the marker and wrote 'Mary' in neat cursive. The crowd cheered again.

"And now, the wishing!" Chelsea said, handing me the right DC, where Chelsea had written 'I Hope It Comes True..." in black marker and everyone else had written their wish in the same color marker. I thought about it for a moment, then wrote my wish down.

"One day, your wish will come true!" Chelsea squealed.

I smiled. "It already has."

The croud cheered, and the 'Bite Me, Bitches' gang laughed and talked until well into the night.

_

* * *

_

**Ugh, another corny ending. Also, u WILL know wat mary wrote, but i warn u, it wont be until almost the end.**

**Ok, i used oc's! Yay! And if ur oc wasnt used, dont worry, they will be used! It just means they aren't part of marys gang!**


	21. Babysitting

**Ugh, this story is moving soooo sllloowwwlllyyy! Twenty chapters, and that was only her first week in South Park! *Groans* Also, I'm gonna start and end each chappie with a song. I just feel like doin it.**

**Ok, so i will be bringing bac some ocs u may hav forgotten about! Yay! And other ocs will make their appearances in the next few chappies! Also, BMB was kinda based on the Kiwi Gang! And on that note, on with the story!**

_

* * *

_

_**Woke up in the mornin' feelin like P Diddy,**_

_**Got my glasses on, and I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city**_

_**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of jack.**_

_**Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back.**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

"So, you and Lucky made up?" I asked Vivi. It was wednesday and we were both doing Karate, our elective. (After I talked about my problems with American sports, the kind old front-desk lady switched me).

"Yup. She said that she had a really bad hangover on Saturday, and that's why she didn't call me." I clenched my teeth. Well, at least Lucky told Vivi the truth.

"And you guys made up too?" Vivi asked, tightening her handkerchief that was wrapped around her forehead. I tightened my scarf.

"Yeah, it was all a misunderstanding." I said calmly.

"What happened, though? It all seemed really confusing." Vivi asked curiously.

I racked my brain, trying to come up something. "Erm, well-" I started before I was cut off.

"Well, of course _you _two would be partners." I turned to see a smiling Reese sparing with Kenny on the mat next to us.

I shot a confused look at Vivi, which she returned. "What do you mean?" I asked Reese.

"Well, people say you two are alot alike." Reese said, shrugging.

I cocked my head. "Really?"

"Yeah. You know, because Vviv has her handkerchief and you have your scarf, and Vivi has her french accent and you have your British one. Stuff like that." Reese said casually, and proceeded to kick Kenny's ass. (Ha, I remembered his exact words 'I'll totally die if I do gym, and how hard can Karate be? If Reese can handle it, then I can.' Oh, I bet he's regretting those words now)

I looked at Vivi again. "Wow. I never thought about that." I muttered.

Reese turned to me and smiled. "Well, you learn something new everyday."

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (Yes, again)

"No." I said firmly.

"Mary, you don't really have a choice." My mum said sternly.

"But I don't wanna babysit them!" I whined.

"Mary, you _have _to." Mum said.

"Please!" I begged her. She shook her head.

"Dad?" I asked hopefully. He shrugged with a sorry-there's-nothing-I-can-do look on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, fine."

"Ok, we'll be back at 11. Make sure they're in bed by 10!" Mom said as she and dad walked out the door.

I pinched the briidge of my nose. This was going to be a long night.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (Bear with me, people)

"Holly!" I called out. You know, this babysitting thing wasn't too bad. It was fun having Holly and Jolly be my own personal slaves.

"What?!" Holly yelled, running down the stairs.

"It's almost ten o' clock, and I need popcorn!" I said.

"Why?!" Holly yelled, looking annoyed and confused.

"Because my fave show is on, remember?" I asked.

Holly walked into the kitchen, muttering.

At 9:59, she came back out.

"Here!" She yelled, handing me the bowl of popcorn. "Can I go watch T.V. now?"

"Actually, it's time for you to go to bed." I said with a smirk.

Her jaw dropped and she narrowed her eyes. "You littlle-"

"Tsk-tsk, do you want me to tell mum that you're not following the rules? Or are you going to go to bed like a good little girl?" I asked, wagging my finger at her.

She turned away from me and trudged up the stairs.

I settled back and turned on the T.V. What a night.

_

* * *

_

_**Ain't got a care in the world but got plenty of beer,**_

_**Ain't got no money in my pocket but I'm already here,**_

_**And now the dudes are lining up cuz they think we got swagger**_

_**But we kick'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger.**_

_

* * *

_

**K, I'm tryin to make the chappies go quicker, so bear w/ me, ppl. Also, the song at the beginning and the end was tik tok by Kesha.**

**Ok, Bye!!!!**


	22. Math homework

**Hey! I kno its been a long time, but im on a new survivor kick and man, those shows r adddicting! Anyway, here u go!**

**P.S. Thx 2 evry1 who reviewed! I nvr thought id reach 100! U guys r awesome!!! :)**

_

* * *

_

_**How many I told you's and start overs,**_

_**And shoulders you cried on before?**_

_**How many promises (be honest girl)**_

_**How many tears you let hit the floor?**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

"I can't Lucky. I have to babysit again." I said, biting my lip. I was walking to school with Lucky, Sara, and Vivi when Lucky asked me if I could go to a bonfire with the

gang on Friday.

"How about Saturday?" I asked hopefully.

Lucky scowled. "Alright. Saturday." She mumbled. We had just entered school grounds when a kid I had never seen before ran up to us. He was mixed and was

wearing a black T-shirt with a white shirt under it, jeans, and sneakers.

"Hey, Johnny!" Lucky said. I shot her a confused look. When Lucky realized I was loooking at her confused (which took about thirty seconds) she introduced us.

"Johnny, this is Mary. She moved from Great Britain. Mary, this is Johnny." Lucky said. We 'pounded it' (I still can't get used to it.)

"Hey. So anyway, I need help with the math homework. I could not get like, half of it." Johnny said, pushing his glasses up.

Lucky grinned. "Oh, _I _see. Well, lucky for you, we've got Sara, and she's a math wiz." Lucky said, pushing Sara forward slightly.

Sara blushed. "Uh, yeah, I could help you." She mumbled.

"Well, that's great then. So, we better be going now." Vivi said.

"Wait! What about me?" Sara said nervously, red as a tomato.

"No, no, no, Sara. Johnny needs you to help him with his homework." Lucky said. She looked at Johnny. "Riigghhhttt?" She asked him.

Johnny looked down. "Uhh, y-yeah."

"Well then we'll just leave you two alone then." Vivi said. Her and Lucky started walking away.

"Wait, guys, what's going on?" I asked, totally clueless. Lucky looked back at them and whispered "They both totally like each other but each of them is scared to make the first move." Lucky giggled.

"Oh." I said as me, Vivi, and Lucky started having a giggling fit. I felt like I was in sixth grade again.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

Me, Lucky, and Vivi all walked into homeroom and took our seats.

"Attention, children." said exhaustedly. "We have some new students." looked at his clipboard. "Damn, these kids just keep shpwing up outta nowhere." He muttered.

"Anyway, please welcome Bain Cynis, Sarah Murphy, and Damien Thorne." Mr. Garrison said, gesturing toward the door.

A boy walked in with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He had on a black trenchoat, blue jeans, and an expression that said don't-mess-with-me. Behind him was a boy with black hair and dark eyes, dressed in all black. He had his arm around a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights, brown eyes, and an abercrombie sweatshirt and jeans.

"The one with the blonde hair is Bain. Him and Damien are step-brothers and the girl, Sarah, is his girlfriend." Lucky whispered to me. I nodded, not even bothering to ask her how she knew this. Lucky knew everybody.

"Oooh. Look's like Adestrea's jealous." Lucky said, pointing to a goth girl who was scowling at Sarah.

I was sitting there wondering how I've been in this school for over a week and _still _not know people when Sara came running in just as the bell rang.

"I'm here !" Sara yelled, trying to catch her breath.

"Well how nice for you!" yelled back. "Now why don't you sit your ass down before I mark you tardy, bitch!" Sara ran and took the seat next to me.

"So how'd it go with Johnny?" Lucky asked Sara, waggling her eyebrows.

Sara looked down and blushed. "It went ok. I think he gets how to do the problems now." She mumbled, fiddling with her pencil.

Lucky rolled her eyes at Sara and we both shook our heads.

_

* * *

_

Marisa's P.O.V. (Surprised you there, didnt i?)

I woke up and stretched, yawning. My knuckle hit the wall, brushing against something. I opened my eyes and saw a note taped near my window. I took it down and read it.

_You're the fairest of them all, though your face I could not see._

_I long to see it for myself, for you to just be near me._

_I've come to ask you for a date, on this Saturday._

_It would mean the world to me, so my dear, what do you say?_

_If you decide indeed to come, go to Stark's pond at noon._

_If you fulfill my wishes, then my dear, I'll see you soon._

This must be from that mysterious stranger! I carefully put the note down on my desk.

"I'll see you on, Saturday, stranger." I wispered.

_

* * *

_

_**And if you let me inside your world,**_

_**There's gonna be one less lonely girl!**_

_**One less lonely girl! (I'm comin' for you)**_

_**One less lonely girl (I'm comin for you)**_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! This a long chappie! Guess u guys all forgot about da thing w/ marisa rite?? Sry da last chappie was so short, i just had 2 post somethin! Hope dis makes up 4 it!!**

**Also, da song at the end was One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber and plz dont review sayin dat he sux balls or dat OMG! Ur like, his BIGGEST FAN EVR!!! **

**if ur gonna review, review about da story. I personally dont think hes hot, and i dont even like 1 time. I only like 1 less lonely girl.**

**Ok, now that that's out of the way, i think dis storys got like, eight cappies left, but im not totally sure.**


	23. The first match

**Hey guyz! Happy holidays!! Thx 4 all of da reviews, they mean da world 2 me!! Ok, *spoiler* Marisa's mystery person will not be revealed in dis chappie, **

**but keep readin, cuz i realy like dis 1!! hope u do 2!**

_

* * *

_

_**Head underwater, and you tell me,**_

_**To breathe easy for a while.**_

_**But breathing gets harder.**_

_**Even I-know-that.**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I nervously peeked through the curtain and looked out at the crowd. There were so many people! And I couldn't see my family anywhere!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Vivi looking at me, concerned. "Are you ok, Mary?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm really nervous. This is my first match." I said, biting my upper lip. (A bad habit that I always did when I was nervous.)

Vivi frowned. "Well I'm sure you're going to do fine." She said assuredly.

It was our first Karate match. We had to go up against kids from other schools in a hands- on match. We were in the igh school's auditorium. Which seems kind of

dangerous with it's hard wooden stage that we had to compete on and the school's lack of any padding, but whatever. This is South Park. I was finally getting used to it.

"I hope so." I whispered. Vivi's frown deepened, and then her eyes lit up.

"Wait. I have just the thing to help you out." She said, untying her ponytail. What I thought was a ribbon around the elastic was really a second handkerchief. Vivi

unraveled it and I gasped. It was the most beautiful handkerchief I've ever seen.

The background was navy- blue, and there were stars made out of white thread all over it. They had light blue swirls all around them, like the wind was trying to blow

them away.

"Here." Vivi said, handng it to me. "I wore that for my first match here, annd every match since. If you wear it, you'll never fail." She said, smiling.

"But now you don't have anything to tie around your forehead." I said to her.

She waved her hand. "Don't worry. I have another one." She said, taking out a black and white checkered handkerchief and tieing it around her forehead. It matched perfectly with her white uniform and black belt. I glanced down at my white belt, noticing how it matched the stars.

"But what if you fail because you don't have your handkerchief?" I asked. Just so you know, at this match, everybody goes up only once, and if you defeat your

opponent, you go up a belt color. If you don't you stay where you are. (A.N. I'm pretty sure these aren't how real Karate matches go, but this is how they go in South

Park!)

"Mary, I'm already a black belt. The only belt left is the Master's belt, and I'm fine as long as I reach that before I graduate." Vivi said.

"Ok." I said uncertainly.

_"Now up, for North Park, Bristol Dupre! And for South Park, Mary Christmas!" _

The announcer walked off the stage and the crowd erupted in laughter. I hung my head.

"You can do this, Mary." I whispered to myself. _"Blank stares at, blank pages. No easy way to say this. You mean well, but you make this hard on me." _I sang softly.

For some reason that song always got me motivated.

"Be strong, Mary." Vivi said.

"I will." I replied confidently, walking out onto the stage.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

"Sweetheart, that was great! You totally dominated!" Dad said proudly, while mum smiled and nodded.

We walked inside the house and I shut the door. The Karate match was over and, to be nice about it, I totally kicked that girl's but.

"Yeah, it was awesome! You were like, kick! And she was like, agh! And you were like, block! And then you were like, roundouse! And she was like, stop! And you were like, no!" Jolly said in that way that only boys can.

"Yes, honey, and the best part is, you passed elective for the first trimester and get to move up a belt color! I'm so proud of you!" Mum said happily.

"Yeah. Thanks guys, I'm going to go to bed now." I said tiredly.

"Oh. Yeah, you must be pretty tired. Well, goodnight hon!" My mom said.

"Night." I said, walking up the stairs to my bedroom. As soon as I was in, I closed the door. I was so drained I could have slept on the floor, but I forced myself to look in the mirror.

Despite how exhausted I was, I smiled. I was proud of myself! I passed my first match. I looked at myself again and noticed that I was still wearing Vivi's handkerchief. I took it off of my forehead and carefully put it down on my nightstand.

I flopped down on my bed, not even bothering to change. I'd give it back to Vivi tomorrow.

_

* * *

_

Rhiannon's P.O.V. (I know, kinda weird to switch P.O.V.'s but trust me, it makes sense)

I walked into Walmart at 6 in the morning, yawning. I _never _get up this early, but I needed to get a job to pay for a car, and the only time I ould apply was before school.

"Hello there, miss! Would you like to see our fine selection of salt shakers?" A fat, balding man came over, sporting a blue Wal-mart employee vest and a big smile.

I frowned. Salt shakers? Why the _hell _would I come in at 6 o'clock in the morning for salt shakers?!

I cleared my throat. "Um, no. I've come to apply for a job."

The man's smile faded. "Oh. Then you've got to talk to our manager, he's the one who handles all hirings. His office is down that aisle to the right." He said, pointing.

I walked down and quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice answered. I walked in and it was just like those movies. Y'know, the ones where the person walks in and the person's chair is turned around and then

it turns around and there's someone shocking sitting there? Anyway, it was really weird.

"Um, I've come to apply for a job." I said, trying and failing to sound confident.

"Ah, I see." The man said, turning the chair around. I gasped.

_

* * *

_

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song,**_

_**cuz you asked for it, cuz you need one!**_

_**You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song,**_

_**cuz you tell me it's make or breakin this,**_

_**if you're on your way!**_

_

* * *

_

**K, i thought it was realy awesome, but i want ur opinion!! Plz review!! And im sry 2 leave u w/ another cliffhanger (wat is this, da 3rd or 4th?) but theyre just so much fun!!! XP**

**K, Happy holidays!!!**

**-CC**


	24. WalMart employees

**Ok, we've got a lot to cover. **

**First of all, *buzz* xXBeyondBirthdayXx, u r WRONG! The guy isnt cartman, but good guess! Yea, ik wat at least some of u r thinkin, not **_**this **_**game again! **

**Dont worry, dis game isnt gonna start up again, cuz im gonna tell u who it is in dis chappy!!**

**Ok, second of all, b4 i 4get again, da song in da last chapter was Love Song by Sarah Barellies (I think dats how u spell it). **

**Now, this is my FAVE SONG OF ALL TIME!!!! I absolutely love it to death! 4 those of u who havent heard it, u really should. Its pretty awesome. And dont **

**give me dat 'O, i cant cuz its gonna cost me money' cuz u guys can listen 2 it 4 free on utube. Cheapskates.**

**Ok, third of all, Samm Lime, i 4giv u! Friends! But u wer da second person 2 review sayin dat u cant drive from England 2 south park cuz theres in **

**ocean, which has got me thinkin, r u guys readin da first chappie then automatically lookin at a globe 2 c if u can prove me wrong? If so, im glad u guys **

**r so interested in dis story, but dats realy not neccasary.**

**But while we're on dat subject, idk how she drove thru water. Maybe her car was jesus?**

**Naw, im totally kidding. Sry if dat offended anyone. Ok, hmm, ooohh! Maybe her car was a duckboat! Naw, im totally kidding bout dat 2. 4 those of u who **

**dont kno wat duckboats are, theyre these cars dat can turn into boats. Theyre super-cool. Theres alot of dem in Boston.**

**Ok, seriously here, Mary and her family went on a boat that had a garage dat they could store theyre car in. Happy? Bcaus even tho thats tru, its totally **

**not as interesting as havin her car b jesus or a duckboat.**

**Ok, and **_**finally **_***wipes sweat from brow* i was all happy dat id finally used every1s ocs, wen miki-chan (nxt time, plz dont review annonomously, bcaus **

**now im not sur which miki-chan u are) sent in theyre oc. Now, thts totally fine, and if u send in ur oc i wont turn it down (although, as u can c, it mite take **

**me awhile 2 use it) but as of now, plz, Plz, PLZ dont send in anymor ocs! I hav 2 much already!! But dont worry miki-chan, cuz i am **_**determined **_**2 use ur **

**oc! *Cracks knuckles and neck*.**

**And on dat note, on with the story!**

_

* * *

_

_**Here's a song, for the one,**_

_**Who stole my heart and ran,**_

_**so far, that cupid couldn't catch her.**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (cuz im cruel XP)

"Mary, the bonfire's postponed until Sunday." Lucky said, totally out of the blue as we were walking to school on Friday.

"Why?" I asked her curiously.

"Because Marisa has a date on Saturday." Lucky said, rolling her eyes.

"Oooh, with who?" I asked. Hey, I'm a girl. I _live_ for gossip.

"I have no idea. _She _doesn't even know who." Lucky said.

Now I was confused. "What?" I asked.

"When we were gone on wednesday, she was out searching for me. The whole town thought I was missing, remember? Well, this huge blizzard started, and she accidentally ran into this guy who like, totally wooed her or something, and yesterday morning she got an anonomous note from him telling her to meet him tomorrow at Stark's Pond at noon." Lucky said quickly.

I was still kinda confused, and then it all clicked. "Oh." I said, nodding. "Like a secret admirer?" I asked.

Lucky shrugged. "I guess."

"But wait. If her date's at noon, then won't it be over in time for the bonfire? The bonfire's at night, right?" I asked, getting more confused by the second.

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, but because we haven't seen her in a while, we dont wanna pressure her or anything." Vivi stated, taking out a black and green checkered

handkerchief that matched her green striped T-shirt.

Seeing that handkerchief made me remember that I'd forgotten her other handkerchief at home. I'd actually been so tired that I'd overslept, and was in such a rush to get

out the door that I'd left it on my dresser.

"Vivi, I'm sorry, I forgot you're handkerchief at home." I said, biting my lip.

Vivi waved it off. "That's ok. Just give it back at the bonfire, ok?" I nodded, tightening my scarf, which was through the loos of my jeans (I was so hurried that I'd put on a pair that was too big, and didn't have time to change them, so this scarf acted as a belt.)

"Wait, what handkerchief?" Lucky asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yesterday I had my first Karate match, and I was really nervous and Vivi gave me her lucky handkerchief that was navy blue and had these stars and a blue swirl pattern all over it. It was so beautiful and it worked. I did awesome." I told Lucky proudly.

"Wow. Where did you get a handkerchief like that, Vives?" Lucky asked, and we both turned to look at her.

Vivi stared into space. "It was a going away gift from Paris. The day before we left, my mom told us that we could spend the whole day looking for something to take

with us to America. Theo bought a mini light- up Eifel Tower, and I bought this." She said, and I saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

_

* * *

_

Rhiannon's P.O.V.

Oh. My. God. It was Kenny! My eyes widened in surprise, as did his.

"Rhiannon?"

"Kenny?"

"Well, this is weird." Kenny said, running his hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Kenny, how did _you _become manager of Wal-Mart?" I asked quizzically.

He shrugged. "I've been working here since I was twelve, and just worked my way up."

"Isn't that- nevermind. What are you doing here right now? Don't you have to go to school?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't _you?"_

"I asked you first."

"I work here on Fridays from 5:30 to 7:30 and Sundays from 12 to 3." He said.

I sat there, taking this all in.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

I cleared my throat. "I need a job."

"Hmm..." Kenny fake-thinked, tapping his finger on his chin. "Why?"

Ok, that kinda caught me off- guard. Who asks that at a job interview? "To pay for a car."

"Wait a second." Kenny said, pulling out this huge binder and flipping through it, muttering things to himself. Dare I say, he looked very professional. I half- expected him

to take out a pair of reading glasses.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You're very lucky, Rhiannon. You would get the last available job.

I almost gasped. "But this is Wal-mart! You guys are _always _hiring!"

Kenny shook his head and sighed. "Not in this recession."

We sat in silence for a minute.

"So can you come in tomorrow?" Kenny finally broke the silence. I nodded.

"Ok, then you're hired. On _one _condition." Kenny said. I looked at him suspiciously.

"When you get your car, we get the backseat all to ourselves." Kenny said, winking. I smacked the back of his head.

He nodded like he was expecting that. "Ok. Then do I at least get shotgun?"

I nodded. "Deal." I agreed. And we shook on it.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I was in homeroom talking to Lucky, when she turned around and giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Look at Miki and Craig." Lucky said, pointing behind her.

I turned to see a latin girl sitting next to a dark-haired boy in a blue hat with a yellow poof on top. The girl was currently jabbering away in the boy's ear while the boy

looked incredibly bored. They both caught me looking at them and flipped me off at the same time. Well. That wasn't very nice. How did I not know these people?

And so, once again, I was sitting there contemplating my social life when someone came running in. Two people, this time. Rhiannon and Kenny.

The bell rang right before they came in.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Garrison, we were just-" Rhiannon started before Mr. Garrison cut her off.

"Save your retarded stories and just take your seats before I report you for vandalizing the school!" Mr. Garrison yelled.

Kenny and Rhiannon shot confused looks at each other. "But we didn't-"

"NOW, DAMN IT!!" Mr. Garrison screamed. They ran to their seats.

"That's better." said, flipping through the pages of his People magazine. Like, dude, what the hell?! Has anyone else ever seen a fifty-year-old man reading People?!

... I'm starting to wonder about .

_

* * *

_

_**Heaven can wait up high in the sky, it's youuuu and I! **_

_**Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes!**_

_**I'm yours tonight!**_ _**Lay your heart,**_

_**next to mine! I feel so alive!**_

_

* * *

_

**I luved dat ending, even tho it had nothin 2 do w/ da story!**

**Da song at da beginning and da end was Heaven Can Wait by We the Kings. I luv da lyrics at da beginning, they just sound so awesome! Its my friend Savonnah's fave band, 2.**

**Well, Im goin 2 da mall (spendin all da money i got 4 christmas :)) so i gotta go 2 my car/jesus/duckboat XP bye!!**

**-CC**


	25. Babysitting AGAIN

**K, I'm bac!! I'm sad, cuz dis stories almost ovr :(**

**Thx 2 mellowpuffzz 4 da lovely review! And 2 all my othr reviewers!! And 2 any1 whos readin dis story rite now!! I luv u guys!!**

**And another thing, dis is not da last chappie, there's still a couple mor!!**

**Well, here it goes!**

_

* * *

_

_**And when you're on your very first date, and he's got a car and you feel like flyin! **_

_**And your mama's waiting up, and you're thinking he's the one,**_

_**and you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends.**_

_**When the night ends....**_

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V.

Mary and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Why were Rhiannon and Kenny _both _so late? And was it a coincidence that they came in at _exactly _the same

time? Hmmmm.....

"Hey, Lucky, doesn't your job start tonight?" Vivi asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded.

"Where are you working?" Chelsea asked me, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her unzipped sweatshirt, making it clear to see the black T- shirt that said 'You're

jealous because you're not me.' In red letters that she wore underneath.

I bit my lower lip. I couldn't tell them that I worked at Raisins, could I?

"Um, walmart." They were always hiring, right? Plus, if anyone went there looking for me, then it wouldn't be a problem that they wouldn't find me, because so many

people worked there already.

Everyone nodded and went back to work (or drawing or whatever) except for Kenny, Rhiannon, and Mary.

Kenny and Rhiannon shot confused looks at each other, and then at me.

Mary shook her head at me, looking equally as confused. "But on wednesday you said-"

_RRRRRIIINNGGGGG!_

The bell that signaled the end of homeroom souned. _Phewf, _I thought. _Saved by the bell._

Kenny and Rhiannon left to go to their next classes, seeming more confused by the minute, while Mary moved to go to her assigned seat in the back, next to Kyle.

I relaxed in my seat. Well, I was safe. At least for an hour.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I slumped in my seat and groaned.

"What is it?" Kyle whispered. We were in Math (which Mr. Garrison taught, unfortunately) and Garrison was teaching us area and perimeter (seriously, how many years

in a row are we going to learn that?!) when I realized that today was friday.

"I have to babysit tonight." I said sadly. I hated babysiting. Even though I could make Holly and Jolly be my slaves, it was boring as hell.

Kyle frowned. "I know what you mean. I have to babysit Ike tonight." He said, just as sadly. We looked down at our desks until I had an idea.

"Wait, I have an idea!" You see? "Why don't you and Ike come over? That way I won't be bored out of my mind, and then Holly and Jolly won't keep bugging me!" I said happily.

Kyle nodded. "That's a great idea."

"Miss Christmas, is their something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Garrison asked snidely.

"Well, now that you mention it." I smirked. Mr. Garrison looked shocked and angry. This was clearly not what he was expecting. My smirk grew as I walked up to the

front of the room (taking my time, of course).

I stopped and faced the class, waving. "What's up guys?" I asked. Several laughed and others looked at Mr. Garrison nervously, not sure how this was going to play out.

"Well, you guys are probably wondering what I was telling Kyle. I was telling him how, in the middle of the night, Lucky sneaks into Cartman's room and cuts out his organs to sell to the Black Market. Now you're probably wondering how, unfortunately, Cartman survives this. You see, he has at least two of each organ. He has to,

right? I mean, how the hell else is all that space made up?

"Of course, none of this is true, or even relevant to school or anything, really. But I found it very amusing and just had to tell Kyle about it. I never would have come up

here to tell you this stupid piece of information and take up some _valuable _class time if Mr. Garrison hadn't so kindly _insisted _upon it. And so that, my fellow peers, is

what I was telling Kyle about. Thank you." I finished, taking a dramatic bow before returning to my seat.

"Well thank you, miss Christmas, for wasting five minutes." Mr. Garrison mumbled.

I put my hands up in defense. "You're the one who asked, Mr. Garrison." I said innocently. He just glared at me.

I smirked again and gave Kyle a high- five. Me: 1, Mr. Garrison: 0.

_

* * *

_

Rhiannon's P.O.V.

"Mrs. Bellad, me and Kenny have to leave early." I said politely.

Mrs. Bellad nodded. It was last period (English), and Kenny and I both had to leave early to go to work.

We shuffled out the door, our other classmates glaring at us because we got out of an hour of school.

We both walked out the door, setting course for Wal- mart.

_

* * *

_

Rhiannon's P.O.V. (still)

"What do you mean I'm fired?!" I yelled at Kenny. When we got to Wal- mart, Kenny had to go through the employee records just to make sure that everything was in order before he gave me the 'official' blue vest, and discovered that there wasn't anymore room for any hirings.

Kenny sighed."Look, Rhiannon, I'm sorry. If there was-"

_Would Mr. Mcormick please report to the McDonalds. There's a fight over the last cheeseburger._

Kenny was interrupted by the announcer. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God, a cheeseburger?! This town is so fucked up." Kenny said, walking out the door.

As soon as he was out of sight I quickly went over to his desk. I fingered through an oversized binder which held the employee records, which were in alphabetical order by last name.

"Chaves...Chapdelaine.... Colby.... Davis........... Defunchio. Hmm." I said, closing the binder and walking out the doors.

Well, I might not work at Wal- mart, but there was one thing I did know. Lucky didn't either.

_

* * *

_

_**Cause when you're- fifteen!**_

_**And- somebody tells you they love you,**_

_**You're gonna believe them! And when you're- fifteen **_

_**don't forget to look before you faaaalll....**_

_

* * *

_

**Well, there it is! The song at the beginning and end was Fifteen by Taylor Swift. **

**Also, I recently went on fanfic and read da last chappie of dis after i posted it, and I noticed dat the paragraphs r comin out all weird. Im realy sry bout dis but theres nothin I can do. Im typing them out right but i guess the process messes dem up or somethin.**

**Well, that's it. Happy New Year!!!!!**

**-CC**


	26. Oooohhhhh!

**Hey guyz! Thank u 2 LongLiveKenny14 for another lovely review, and 2 answer ur questions Botherer 1337:**

** is fired bcuz Kenny made a mistake wen he hired her, he thought ther was 1 mor opening but ther realy wasnt.**

**2. Let's just say a fat, middle aged man and a 10- year- old boy fight ovr da last cheesburgr**

**3. Cartman doesn't realy hav 2 of each organ, dat was just a story dat mary made up.**

**Also, Im tryin 2 keep this short cuz this will b probably da longest chappy and most interesting 1 yet! But its not da last 1!!**

_

* * *

_

_**You would not believe your eyes, if ten- million fireflies,**_

_**lit up the world as I fell asleep.**_

_**Cuz they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere.**_

_**You'd think me rude but I would just stand and- stare.**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

"Hey Kyle!" I said, greeting him cheerfully as I opened the door.

He nodded. "'Sup." He said as him and Ike walked in. I turned to face Holly and Jolly. Jolly looked confused but happy, while Holly just frowned and shook her head. I

rolled my eyes. God, that girl seemed like she was forty years old sometimes.

"Jolly, how about you upstairs with Ike and play some video games?" I said to him. He nodded and him and Ike both ran upstairs. I pulled Holly to the corner of the room.

"Mum says you can't have anyone over while your babysitting us." Holly said, putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed. "Holly, this is the second time I've had to babysit this week, and I'm not going to lie to you, last time it was as boring as hell. I thought it would be more fun with Kyle here, and he agreed. Now you get to play video games with Ike, so don't be complaining." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

I just didn't want babysitting to be as boring as last time." I continued. "So tonight, I'm gonna do it with Kyle."

My face turned bright red and Holly had to stifle her laughter. **(A.N. Just to clarify, Mary **_**did **_**mean that she was going to babysit with Kyle, but it soooo came **

**out wrong, hehe.)**

I pulled Holly into the kitchen. "Listen, if you don't tell mum about this, then next time I babysit you can have over anyone you want." I said.

"Theo." She said quickly. I raised an eyebrow at her. She stared back defiantly.

"Ok, you can have Theo over." I sighed again. Holly just smirked.

"Ha. Deal." Holly said before running upstairs. I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was going to be one long- ass night.

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V.

I finished putting on the last of my heavy make- up. Today was my first night of work, and I was nervous that someone would recognize me, so I put on a wavy black wig, blue contacts, and _tons _of make- up.

I looked in the mirror at myself. I sighed in relief, because even _I _couldn't recognize me.

"Corvette! You're up!" I heard Lexus call from outside the Raisins bathroom. Yeah, my car name was Corvette, y'know, after that song Little Red Corvette? Yeah, that

song was cool.

"Coming!" I said, forcing my voice to be shrill like the rest of the Raisins' girls.

I took one last look at myself and forced a smile. This was going to be one long- ass night.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (again)

"Ok, what about Romeo and Juliett?" I asked Kyle. We were in my room (STOP RIGHT THERE, you perverted person) looking at one of the many books on one of the three bookshelves in my room.

"Hmm..." Kyle said, thinking. Right now we were discussing favorite parts. "I think mine's the part where Juliett's on the balcony and calling out '"Romeo, Romeo, where

for art thou Romeo?"'

I laughed. "That's such a cliche favorite part." I shook my head.

"What about Gone With the Wind?" He challenged me.

"Ok, now I know this is _really _cliche, but it's the part where Scarlett's talking to Rhett and he's like '" Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.'" I said.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, that's ok. That's my favorite part too. I just think that it shows how much Rhett cares for Scarlett and how much she means the world to him, and

how he only has eyes for her."

"Wow, that's really deep." I said in awe.

"I'm not gay." Kyle said quickly.

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Sorry. It's just that most people hear that and think I'm gay." Kyle said sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, I don't think you're gay." I said, laughing uncomfortably. I said, walking over to my other bookshelf, when I accidentally tripped over my dresser (my room is pretty damn small) and Kyle caught me.

I blushed. "Oh, erm, I'm sorry." I said.

"Uh, it's ok." Kyle said, turning beet red.

"Um, well." I tried.

"Uh." Was all Kyle said before we fell into uncomfortable silence. It was then that I noticed that our faces were not even an inch apart. I tried to turn my head and my

lips accidentally brushed his. We both laughed uncomfortably before Kyle leaned in closer and started to kiss me again, and I kissed him back. This may sound

perverted, but, well, it felt good.

"Kyle, wait, we shouldn't be doing this. Holly, Jolly, and Ike are right in the room next door." I said.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Kyle whispered into my ear.

I laughed at his corniness, then resumed kissing him.

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V. (again)

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom, accidentally bumping into someone else.

"Sorry." I said, looking at the person and gasping. It was Rhiannon!

"Rhiannon?!" I yelled in shock.

She looked at me, confused. "Yeah?" I had to stifle a laugh. She didn't recognize me, either!

"It's me, Lucky." I whispered. "Why are you working here?"

"I needed a job. You see, I needed to pay for a car, and after Kenny fired me from Wal- mart, I needed to find another job today, because I'd already put this off as long

as I could, and this was the only other place that was hiring." Rhiannon finished.

"Wait wait wait. _Kenny _fired you from Wal- mart?" I asked, confused. Kenny works at Wal- mart?

"Yeah. That was why we were both so late this morning. He was hiring me." She explained.

"Oh, _that _was why you were both so late. And why you caught my lie." I said. Rhiannon nodded.

"Yeah, and now I'm working at Raisins too." Rhiannon sighed.

I smiled sadly. "Small world, isn't it?"

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V. (still)

"Corvette! Camry! Tables 6 and 7!" Lexus called to us. Me and Rhiannon (Camry) headed over to the two tables. Rhiannon had used the same method I had, to hide her identity under pounds of makeup. She also had on a straight blonde wig and green contacts.

We stopped two tables pushed together. At the table on the right, there was Christophe, Bain, Damien and Cartman. And on the table on the left, there was Kenny,

Craig, Stan and _Clyde. _Shit.

Rhiannon went off to the table on the right before I could stop her, so I was stuck with the left one.

"Hello! Welcome to Raisins!" I said with another forced smile.

"Why hello there. I was wondering if you could give my friend Clyde here a special gift?" Kenny said, waggling his eyebrows. Clyde shook his head.

"Aw, c'mon, birthday boy!" Kenny laughed. Oh my God! I forgot today was Clyde's birthday! Some girlfriend I am.

"I can't, Ken. My heart belongs to Lucky." Clyde sighed. My forced smile became a real one.

Kennny frowned. "Oh, yeah, I forgot you were totally whipped. Well, we'll just have a pitcher of root beer then." Kenny said, eyeing my cleveage.

Well. This is awkward.

"Uh, coming right up, sweetie!" I said, ruffling Clyde's hair. He shrank in his seat. Oh, if he only knew.

"That was so awkward!" I whispered to Rhiannon as we got the boys' pitchers (Rhiannon's table ordered Sprrite). She nodded.

"I know right! Especially since Christophe's my boyfriend and all." She whispered. Christophe was her boyfriend? Damn, what else didn't I know?!

I nodded as we headed back to the tables. We had just reached them when both of us simultaneously tripped over our own two feet (high heels were now part of the Raisins' uniform, and they were extremely hard to walk in) and slipped, while the contents of the pitchers poured onto our faces.

And then, well, all hell broke loose.

"Rhiannon?!" I heard Christophe call from the other table, other Raisins girls trying to clean up the spilled soda and still look good. and finally:

"Lucky?" I heard Clyde say sadly. It was then that I realized that the spilled sodas' had washed the make- up off of both of our faces, and my wig had fallen off.

"Um, happy birthday Clyde." I tried, smiling weakly.

_

* * *

_

_**I'd like to make myself believe, **_

_**that planet Earth -turns slllloooowwwlllyyy.**_

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep.**_

_**Because everything is never as it seeeeems.**_

_**When I fall asleep.**_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! I think that was one of my favorite chapters. **

**Also, in the last chapter where Mary told that ridiculous story about Lucky selling Cartman's organs to the Black Market, she told it because **

**PiScEs- BlOsSoM69 reviewed saying that she thought that that was 'what Lucky did' before I told you guys wat she did, and i just had 2 use it!**

**Also, i think i lost 1 of my lovely reviewers :( plz come bac! i wont tell u guyz who it is, but u kno who u r!**

**Goodbye!**

**- CC**


	27. Fireflies

**Heyyy! Ik its been a while, but im bac!! Also, this chapter might be a little bit short, but thats cuz its almost the end and i want the last chapter to be long, **

**so this evens it out! XP!**

_

* * *

_

_**Forget about your boyfriend,**_

_**and meet me at the hotel room.**_

_**You can bring your girlfriends **_

_**and meet me at the hotel room.**_

_

* * *

_

Marisa's P.O.V.

I clutched the note from the stranger in my hands as I walked nervously. My stomach tied in knots as I thought over everything that could go wrong. What if he stands

me up? Or what if he's really a fifty- year- old pedophile? That would be disguisting. Or what if he thought I was ugly? I had always thought that I was. People had

always said that I was gorgeous, but I never believed them.

My worries were cut short when I reached Stark's Pond.

There was nobody there.

I checked my watch. 12:00. "I knew it." I muttered, and started to walk away, before I heard a voice.

"Haha, gotcha!" The man's voice said, before he walked out from behind a huge tree. I gasped.

_

* * *

_

Marisa's P.O.V. (still)

Oh... my.... god. It was Kenny! My mouth hung open as he smirked at me.

"Well, do you want to eat or not?" He asked as he layed down a thick blanket (good thing it was thick, because there was alot of snow on the ground) and a picnic

basket.

"Kenny, _you're _the mysterious stranger?" I asked, probably a little rudely.

"You sound surprised." He said, smirking and taking out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I took one too. "Well... yeah.... I mean..... it's just that..... uh....." I replied brilliantly.

Kenny chuckled. "Marisa, you're such a blonde. Were you _really _expecting some mysterious super hero- esque guy that would sing you love songs while playing a

guitar between your window?"

"Um..." I said, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

He laughed. "Marisa, I might not be lovesick, but I am a nice guy." He said, smiling.

I nodded and then narrowed my eyes. "Wait a minute." I said suspiciously. "If you met me in the snowstorm, then how did you reach Lucky, who was all the way

across town, in only ten minutes?"

He shrugged. "I ran." He said simply.

"Wait... if I met you right here..... and Lucky was right on the edge of town.... and that's about two miles." My eyes widened. "You ran two miles in ten minutes?!" I

gaped.

"Well, maybe I do have _some _super powers." He said, winking.

I laughed, and we spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I walked eagerly to Stark's Pond. Me and Kyle had a date! Last night, after we were done making out (and all we did was make out, you same perverted person) he

asked me to meet him here at 8:00 and, of course, I agreed.

"Hello." Kyle said, smiling. I smiled back and hugged him.

"Hi. Um, not to sound rude, but why are we here?" I asked, because I really had no idea what we were doing here.

He sat down against the trunk of a huge tree. "Sit." He said. "Watch the show."

I was still confused (I was confused alot lately, wasn't I?), but nevertheless sat down on his lap. Kyle was a good five inches taller than me, so his chin rested

comfortably on top of my head.

"Now look." He whispered.

At first I didn't see abything, but then I saw the fireflies. They seemed to come out of nowhere, and were absolutely amazing.

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep." Kyle whispered in my ear.

I felt my eyelids droop. I couldn't help it. I was just so comfortable and the fireflies were so beautiful.

"Cuz they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude but I would just stand and- stare."

My half- open eyes followed the fireflies as they flew around, drawn to them. This was just too perfect.

"I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth- turns, 's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake whe I'm asleep, because everything is never as it seeeemmmms, when I fall asleep."

My eyelids closed all the way and I finally drifted off to sleep, a smile on my face.

_

* * *

_

_**2+2, I'm gonna undress you.**_

_**Then we gonna go 3 and 3, you gonna undress me.**_

_**Now we gonna go 4 and 4, we gonna freak some more!**_

_

* * *

_

**Well, ther u go! Sry tht it was so short. I just realized dis, and didnt plan on it happening, but kenny has been the secret person in all 3 of my cliffhangers!! Weird. Also, this has been the third time ive used fireflies XP its an awesome song!!! This song was Hotel Room Service by Pitbull.**

**I dont realy hav dat much 2 say, so dats bout it!**

**- CC**


	28. Romeo & Juliet

**Heyyyy, im finally bac!!! Sry i havent updated in so long, but i couldnt find my laptop charger, and just found it yesterday!! Ok, there's about 5 chappies left, including dis 1 :(. **

**I kno i keep changin how many chappies r left, but im totally guesstimating wenevr i say how may r left. that, and i realy dont want dis story 2 end :,(!!!**

**Well, the story must go on!!! :D**

_

* * *

_

_**When violet eyes get brighter,**_

_**And heavy wings grow lighter,**_

_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again!**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I went downstairs and layed down on the couch, opened my laptop, and went to youtube. Just so you know, last night (after I fell asleep at Stark's Pond), Kyle carried

me all the way home and put me down on my bed. How sweet, right!? He's such a gentleman.

Anyway, today was Sunday, and since Sunday was always my 'lazy day' I woke up at 10:00, came downstairs in my pagamas, and went to youtube. And what am I

going to watch, you ask? Why, Survivor of course!

It was my new favorite show (but I still watched my other favorite show religously, cuz it's still awesome!). I went to stentilyzier's channel and went to season 10: Palau.

_"I'm leaving here with my self- respect, I might not be leaving here with yours." _Katie's voice said to the jury members. It was the finals, between Katie and Tom, and I wanted Katie to win _badly._

"You tell 'em, Katie!" I cheered. "Oh, I hope she wins!" I said, doing a little excited dance on the couch.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" I looked up and saw Holly staring at me. Damn, that girl is good at sneaking up on me.

"Come here, Holly. Watch this. Katie is about to win Palau!" I said excitedly. She sat down next to me.

"How do you know she's going to win?" Holly asked snidely.

"Don't doubt my psychic powers, Holly. I _always _get these things right." I said smugly.

She shrugged. "Well, I say it's going to be Tom."

I shook my head and wrinkled my nose. "Ew, I hate Tom."

She looked at me. "Why?"

I shrugged. " I don't know, I just think he's a bastard.

_"Winner of Survivor Palau.... Tom." _Jeff Probst said at the Reunion.

My mouth dropped. Holly jumped up and did a happy dance.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It was Tom! I'm right! I'm right!" She cheered.

"Mother. Fucker." I said to my laptop.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" I called from the balcony.

Ok, let me catch you up. Our school is having a play on Romeo and Juliet. Now, you're probably wondering why I didn't mention this before. The reason is because it school totally butchered it, and somehow even turned it into a musical. That's right, they turned Romeo and Juliette into a _musical._

And they totally did a half- assed job on that too. They just have random people come in, say two lines that rhyme, then leave. And, they added this guy named Jack

who totally hates Romeo. Suckish, right? The only upside was that I was Juliette and Kyle was Romeo.

Well, right now, I was on the balcony and down near the bottom of it was Jack. He was trying to saw through one of the coloumns, and was going to say that Romeo did

it and killed me. You see, there wasn't even going to be that suicide scene!

A spotlight shined on Jack (Kenny) and then one shined on Lucky, who was about to sing her two lines.

_Jack just _

_leave them _

_alooonnnneeee_

_Let Romeo _

_stay on _

_his throoonnnnneeee. _

You see what I mean? Anyway, she was supposed to stop there, but let's just say, we had a couple of tricks up our sleeves....

_Just let _

_them be _

_for nooooowwwwww._

Lucky continued.

_Until_

_their world _

_comes tumblin'down!_

Lucky threw me a microphone and I jumped off the balcony, right into Kyle's arms. He set me down and I stood next to Lucky. We both ripped off our hoopskirts,

revealing the jeans underneath, which looked great with our fancy tops. And then, we started singing. **(A.N. The lines in italics are Lucky's, and the ones **

**underlined are Mary's.)**

_Cuz these things don't last forever,_

this ain't a fairytale baby!

_We won't,_

_Be together,_

Not you -Romeo- and me!

_Cuz in reality_

here's how it goooeeessss!

A mini stage was wheeled in with Stan on it, playing the drums. I could see Principal Victoria about to faint and Mr. Garrison filing his nails (ok, I'm pretty sure he's gay).

_You fall in love_,

you fall out of love,

_You break up,_

You make up,

_There is no forbidden kiiiissssss_!

There are no bouquets,

_That's so yes-ter-day._

_Yeeeeaaahhh!_

Waittillyouhearthis! **(A.N. For those of you who don't know wat that says, it says 'wait till you hear this' but Mary says it super fast.)**

_Don't care,_

_what you're told,_

There's no Tristin and Isolde!

_You don't_

_know it yet,_

But there's no Scarlett and Rhett!

_You don't, _

_know it yet,_

_You haven't,_

_heard it yet,_

_Still don't,_

_BELIEVE it yet,_

_But there's no Romeo_

And Juliette!

Me and Lucky finished, and Kyle swooped me up and kissed me. I could see the raised eyebrows and open mouths of all my friends on stage.

Oh well. It's about time they found out.

_

* * *

_

_**And drenched in vanilla twi-light,**_

_**I'll sit on the front porch all night.**_

_**Waist deep in thought because when I think of you,**_

_**I don't feel so alooonnneeee.**_

_

* * *

_

**Well ther u hav it! I wrote a long chappie, 2 make up 4 lost time!**


	29. Bonfire

**Heyyyy, im bac! Sry again 4 da long time between updates, ive just been totally hooked on watching survivor. DAMN U SURVIVOR!!!! DAMN U 4 BEING SO ADDICTING!!!!!!**

**Anyway, i wuz feelin very cheerful 2day, so i thought, y not post dis chappie?**

**Warning: This may b da last chappie b4 i make a '10 yrs later...' , a '20 years later...', and a deleted scenes special chappie!!!! **

**Well, on w/ da dramatic ending! (mayb)**

_

* * *

_

_**Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah**_

_**Comin' out your mouth with ya blahblahblah.**_

_**Zip ya lip like a padlock (yeah).**_

_**And meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox!**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I got home after the 'musical' (shudders), and was, once again, showered with praise about how _wonderful_ I did in the play. Not that I was complaining ( I _did _kick some major- ass on that stage).

And, once again, I was super- tired. I got in my pajamas tiredly and was about to go to bed when I got a text from Lucky.

_**The bonfire's tomorrow.**_

**tHeY'rE mAgIcAlLy DeLiCiOuS**

Oh, right, the bonfire! Good thing it wasn't tonight, or else there would be no way that I was going. I didn't bother texting back, or asking if we were going to even ever

have this bonfire, because Lucky kept changing the date on me.

I layed down and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

It was monday night. 6:00. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Kyle to pick me up. I had my laptop on my lap and Vivi's scarf in my pocket. I was _not _going to forget it this time. And I was biting my lip. Yup, I was nervous. I mean, this was the first party that I was going to with these people. Of _course _I was nervous.

And what else was I doing? Do you even need to ask? Yup, watching Survivor! I didn't start watching a season that I hadn't seen yet, though. Instead I watched the dumbest moment in Survivor history. True Survivor fans already know what I'm talking about.

_"I'd like to give individual immunity to Natalie." _Erik's voice floated from the computer.

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

"Erik, you dumbass!" I said, still laughing. "Natalie was totally safe! The girl's were in an alliance! The _only _way she was going home was if you _didn't _give her

immunity!"

I shook my head as Erik got his torch snuffed. I can't explain it, but I felt better. I guess seeing Erik acting retarded somehow made me feel smarter.

_Ding- dong! _The doorbell rang.

"Mum, door!" I yelled. I kept watching Survivor until I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Watcha' watchin'?" Kyle asked.

I practically jumped. Hey, I get surprised really easily.

Kyle laughed and raised an eyebrow at me. "Survivor?"

I looked down and blushed. "Yeah."

He looked down at me and grinned. "I love that show."

My mouth dropped open. "You watch it?" God, this guy was my soulmate.

Kyle nodded. "Totally. Tom's an ass, isn't he?"

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (Yes, again)

Kyle and I arrived right on time.

"Hey guys!" Lucky said, walking over to us, clearly drunk.

"Hey, Lucky." I said, waving.

"Have a seat." She said, gesturig grandly at the folding chairs around us. I stifled a laugh. People act so funny when they're drunk.

Kyle sat down, me on his lap. I looked around and saw all the couples together. Lucky and Clyde, Sarah and Damien, Reese and Stan, Tweek and Vivi, and Johnny

and the other Sarah (yay! They're finally a couple!).

Lucky came around handing out pixie sticks. She gave me a purple one and I wrinkled my nose.

"Ew, no thanks. I hate grape." I said. Long story. When I was young, my mom used to give me this terrible cough medicine. It was grape flavor, and I swear, it is the

worst thing I've ever had in my entire life.

Lucky giggled. "They're not for eating, silly."

Ok, I was confused (that's been happening to me alot lately, hasn't it?).

"Ok, everyone. Please turn your attention to the pond!" Lucky said. I turned around, and there were about 4 or 5 of those bonfire- stilt- thingies all set up in the water,

and they were all lit!

Whoah. How'd I miss that?

"Ok, me and Kenny tried this once, and it was awesome! What you have to do is open the pixie stick and throw the sugar at the fire!" Lucky yelled.

Wait. What?

"Ok, ready? On three. One. Two. Three!" Lucky yelled, and we all threw our pixie dust into the bonfires.

Whoah! It was amazing! The flames shot up (almost like fireworks) and changed colors. First blue, then pink and purple and green.

If any moment could top the night at the pond with Kyle, this would be it.

And, with any perfect moment, there was always something to ruin it.

"Shut up, bitch!" Cartman yelled in Sarah Bennett's face.

"Why don't you shut up, bastard!" She yelled back.

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"Oh, why can't I?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me!" Sarah yelled, glaring at him.

"I swear to god, Sarah, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Sarah asked, smirking. Then, out of nowhere, he slapped her. Right across the face. There were gasps of shock. Cartman just stood there, smirking.

Sarah rubbed her red cheek, and I could tell that she was trying not to cry. I genuinely felt bad for her. As the youngest of our group, she kept having to try to prove

herself to us, much like I kept having to prove myself as the newest.

"Hey! You can't do that to her!" Johnny said, coming forward.

"Oh, I don't think you can tell me what I can and can't do, Colonel Sanders." Cartman said, snickering.

Johnny glared back at him, about to retort, until he saw Sarah. She was on the ground, not moving. Oh. My. God. When she knelt to the ground after Cartman had hit

her, we had all thought that it was just from the surprise of the blow, but now I realized she was unconcious. Johnny turned her over, and her cheek was bleeding badly.

"Oh my god! Quick! Somebody call an ambulance!" Johnny cried, kneeling next to her. I could see tears rolling down his face.

I heard the dialing sounds of phones and voices talking hurriedly. But all I could do was just stand there. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek. I'd always been sensitive, and whenever I saw someone else crying, I started crying, too.

And then as if to make matters worse.....

"Hey, Cartman!" Kyle yelled. Cartman turned around and Kyle punched him square in the jaw. My jaw droppped. And so did Cartman's injured one.

"You son of a bitch!" Cartman yelled at him. He tried to punch him in the face. Kyle ducked.

_No, Kyle, no. _I thought, more tears coming (I swear I'll never be able to cry again because I'm getting all of the tears I have out tonight). _No, don't do this._

Kyle punched Cartman again, this time giving him a black eye.

I saw Cartman's nostrils flaring, and his hands clenching into fists. I was so worried about Kyle. Cartman was about half a foot taller than him, and was about 5 times as

big as him, and some of that fat was pure muscle.

It was, in all true irony, like David and Golliath.

I wanted to scream, run, and go beat up Cartman myself.

But I couldn't.

All I could do is stand there. And cry.

_

* * *

_

Kyle's P.O.V. (I know, finally, right?)

I couldn't believe I was actually winning. I was beating up the fatass! Finally, after all this teasing all these years, I was finally getting back at him.

I smirked and looked to the side out of the corner of my eye.

And saw Mary.

Oh. My. God. She was _crying. _She has always been sensitive. Then again, I always had been, too. And seeing her cry made me want to cry.

_Stop it, Mary. _I thought. _Stop crying._ Tears were welling up in my eyes. Poor Mary. She looks like she's in so much pain. She doesn't-

_Bam!_

_

* * *

_

_**Stop ta-ta-ta-talkin' that Blah, Blah, Blah,**_

_**Think you'll be gettin' this Nah, Nah, Nah.**_

_**Not in the back of my Car, Car, Car.**_

_**If you keep talkin' that Blah-Blah-Blah-Blah-Blahhh.**_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! Long chappie! Thought I'd end with a cliffhanger ther! I hope dis chapter was worth da long wait, Not only wuz i caught up in Survivor, but I hav dis HUGE social studies project due. We hav 2 make a pop- up book. Trust me, its not fun. Its a LOT of work.**

**ADDITIONAL ANOUNCEMENT! I am reading a new book called ****Sold****. It is REALLY GOOD. SERIOUSLY. READ IT. It won a Newberry honor award! But obviously don't read it if u dont like 2 read, obviously. Or if u like books filled with action. Or if ur a guy.**

**Yes, its 1 of those books. Its still pretty good. Its about dis girl in a small village who has 2 travel 2 a city 2 help her family pay da bills and she gets sold**

**into prostitution. So, if ur a pervy guy, then read it. **

**No, im kiddin. Its not like a porno book. It has some bad stuff, but it is written realy well. Think about it. Would a porno book hav won the Newberry medal??? So..... READ IT! Its ****Sold**** BY pRATICIA mcCormick. Ik, like Kenny, rite? Hey, i should hav like a book club or something. U kno, like Oprah?**

**Anyway, im rambling, so i shall leav! O wait i forgot the song is Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha. O, and dis wasnt da end of da story. Peace!**

**-CC**


	30. What if

**Yay! Another update! **

**Oh. My. God. My social studies teacher is a total fucker. I told u about that pop- up book, rite? Well I handed it in, and todays wen February vacation starts (yay!) but on friday, he said 'If you wanna get extra credit, you can do another project on your topic (mine was Hatshepsut) and do a 3-5 min. presentation on it.' And i was thinking '. Im not gonna spend my WHOLE vacation doing WORK. So im not. And now i might fail social studies. XP**

**Ok, I'm sayin rite now dat dis song is American Pie (Sry I forgot the artist's name!) **

**I would like 2 thank any1 who: Read and luved dis story, read and hated dis story, hung on dis story's every word, gave up readin dis halfway thru cuz its so goddamn long and boring, any1 whos even read da title of dis story, read my profile, looked at my profile, sent in an oc, reviewed (whether it was just once or 4 evry chappie), or PMed me about dis. Because ur all involved in dis story somehow!!! Thank you!!!!**

**I would also like 2 apoloogize about da oc's. I kno i hav used all of dem, but some r used in evry chappie, and some r only mentioned once. I'm sry, i realy didn't mean 2 play faves but dats just how da cards fell. I luv each and evry 1 of u!!!!!! **

**Anyway, this chapter IS da last chappie :(, and ive decided not 2 do a 20 or 30 years later or a deleted scenes. So dis is goodbye!!!! Hope u enjoyed readin dis story!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**Well I know that you're in love with him,**_

_**'cuz I saw you dancing in the gym.**_

_**You both kicked off your shoes.**_

_**Oh I dig those rhythmy blue- UES!**_

_**I was a lonely teenage rockin'- punk.**_

_**With a pink Carnation and a pick- up truck.**_

_**But I knew I was outta luck, the day, the music died!**_

_

* * *

_

Kyle's P.O.V.

_Bam!_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

No! No! No!

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V.

I can't believe it.

_

* * *

_

Stan's P.O.V.

OH. MY. GOD.

_

* * *

_

Rhiannon's P.O.V.

Jesus Christ!

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

Cartman punched Kyle right in his face. Kyle collapsed on the ground.

I ran over to him. He was knocked out, his face all bloody. I couldn't help it. I was sobbing.

When he ambulance came, we had to squeeze both Sarah and Kyle into the same one. I tried to go in too but they wouldn't let me.

"We can't fit anyone who isn't immediate family inside, not with two stretches in there." The ambulance told me. Johnny wasn't allowed in either.

I wanted to punch the ambulance guy in the face. But then, there would be noone to drive Kyle to the hospital.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

At the hospital, we all had to wait five hours for Kyle to get out of surgery. The whole time I was pacing and weeping. Lucky tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't let her. It felt as if my whole world had imploded the moment Kyle collapsed. It made me realize how much I really needed him.

_

* * *

_

Lucky's P.O.V.

When Kyle came out of surgery, the nurse said he would be unconcious for about half an hour. I asked Mary if she wanted to go see him now, but she said she couldn't see him all bandaged up and unconcious, that it would look like he was dead. She went to see Sarah, who was awake and doing fine, but had to stay overnight in the hospital just in case.

Instead, I went to see him. Kyle was one of my buddies, ya' know? I'd known him since he was little, and he was like a brother to me.

I opened the door and let myself in (there was really no point in knocking) and sat down by his bed.

I shuddered. Mary was right. He was lying so still, like he had just died.

I forced myself to smile (to make myself feel better, he couldn't see me).

"Hey Kyle." I said, not expecting an answer.

"I heard once that people who are unconcious could hear everything you said to them, they just can't respond. So I'm just gonna have a one- sided conversation with you, okay? That was so awesome what you did to Cartman back there. You almost beat him up! After all those years of abuse. I wish I was the one who could have done it. Man, reve-"

His eyelids fluttered a bit, then opened. He turned to face me.

"Lucky?" He whispered. No, this wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to get up when Mary saw him!

"Kyle, you get some rest, okay? You need it. I'll send Mary in." I said.

He nodded and closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

_

* * *

_

Mary's .

I walked into the room and sat down next to Kyle.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said back, like someone who had a sore throat.

"Listen, I'm sorry you had to go through this-" Kyle started.

My mouth dropped. "Me? You're the one who got all beat up!"

"But you had to watch it happen." Kyle said, his kind eyes boring into mine.

"Kyle, don't-"

"No. It wasn't fair to you. You didn't deserve to witness that. You don't deserve me." Kyle said, looking down.

"Kyle,, that's not true." I said, looking him right in the eyes. "I love you." I said bravely.

Kyle smiled. "I love you too, Mary."

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

As soon as I walked inside my house the tears came. What if Kyle wasn't ok? He was in the hospital, and that's where people usually are when they die. What if he goes blind? or deaf? Or-

I started to sob again and slammed the door behind me.

"Mary?" Mum called from the kitchen.

I ignored her and ran upstairs to my room. I turned on my light. And gasped.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (again)

Everything was gone! The furniture was still here, but all my clothes and makeup and stuff were gone!

"Mary!" My mum said from my doorway.

I turned to face her. "Mum, where's all my stuff?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sweetie." She said, not meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry, but we're moving. The movers are picking up your furniture tomorrow."

My mouth dropped. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but this town is too unsafe. Two people had to go to the hospital tonight, and they were both at the same party you were!"

"But what about Kyle?! He _needs _me right now! You can't make me leave him!" I cried angrily.

"He's just a boy!" Mum yelled, rolling her eyes.

"He's _not _just a boy! He's the sweetest, kindest, most caring boy I've ever met!"

She snorted.

"I'm serious, mum! I _love _him!" I cried, angry and sad tears streaming down my face.

"You're just a teenager! You don't know what _love _is!" She spat, turning around and slamming the door behind her.

I layed down on my sheetless bed and cried. What if I never saw him again? What if I never talked to him again? What if he _dies _and I don't even know about it!

It was all too much. I changed into my pajamas and angrily threw my clothes on the floor (it's not like I had anywhere else to put them, but if I had, I still would have just thrown them on the floor.

I didn't even try to sleep that night, because I knew if I had, I would've dreamt of Kyle's beautiful smile. And then of his beat- up face.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

I woke up the next morning and put on the same clothes I had on last night (don't give me that look, I didn't have any others. They were all packed away, remember?). I got out of bed slowly, trying to delay leaving South Park for as long as possible. I never thought I could grow to love this town. It was sort of beautiful, in a way. No, wait, it wasn't the _town _that was beautiful, it was the souls.

After I could delay no longer, I walked outside to find the movers carrying away all my furniture. And to find all of my friends outside my house.

"Mary!" They all cried, rushing to hug me.

"Hi guys!" I said, trying to be happy.

Chelsea came out of the crowd and stood in front of me. "Mary, it is my honor as the president of the BMB gang to give you a gift." She pronounced, and took off her autographed shoes, giving them to me.

I was shocked. I triied to give them back, she wouldn't take them. And when I tried to give her _my _shoes (because she must be freezing. She's standing on snow in only her socks!), she refused.

"After living in South Park for as long as I have, you grow immune to the cold." She said, laughing. I was laughing to when Lucky pulled me aside.

"C'mon, Mary. Let's go for a walk." Chelsea said. I shrugged and started walking beside her, and we basically just walked around town.

We passed by Wal- Mart, where Kenny had currently taken the day off from. The place was almost on fire without him there to run it. I laughed.

And Cartman's house, which was sporting new toilet paper on it's front yard's trees, looking almost like snow on the branches. I grinned.

And Stark's pond, which still had the bonfire- thingies set up, the firewood dyed blue and pink and purple and green. I smiled.

And lastly, Kyle's house. The light's were off. The Broflovski's were all at the hospital. Tears welled up in my eyes.

Lucky stopped in front of his house.

"Mary, Kyle's still in the hospital. After you visited him last night, I visited him again and he told me to give you this." Lucky said, giving me a letter.

I looked down at it. "What's inside?"

Lucky shrugged. "I don't know."

I gasped. "And you didn't look inside?! That's not the Lucky I know!"

She laughed. "No, I didn't. It seemed like something personal. Like something only meant for you to see." She said softly.

I smiled again and we hugged.

"Goodbye, Mary." Lucky whispered.

"Goodbye, Lucky." I whispered back.

We seperated and walked back to my house in silence.

When I arrived back at my house, everyone hugged me again. We pulled apart and I started to cry.

"Mary! Hurry up! We have to leave!" Mum called from the passenger seat of the car.

I wiped away my tears and headed towards the car. Before I climbed in I looked back one more time.

"Good- bye, guys! I love you all!" I said, blowing kisses.

When I got in the car they waved to me. I waved back until they were well out of sight.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

After we were out of town limits, I leaned back and my phone vibrated. It was a text from Vivi.

_It's like a going- away present._

I closed my phone, confused (again!) What was like a going- away present? Was she talking about the shoes? Or something else?

I bent down to untie the shoes when I noticed a bump in my pocket.

Vivi's handkerchief.

I took it out and traced the swirls with my fingertip. Vivi's voice floated through my mind as if she was sitting right next to me.

_It was a going- away gift from Paris...._

And now it was a going away- gift from South Park.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

I put the handkerchief back in my pocket and took off my 'new' DC's.

I took off the left one, which was the one with all the signatures. On the flap on front of it, which Chelsea had made sure was always clear of any writing, 'We'll miss you Mary!' Each letter in a different color, representing each person.

I studied everybody's signature, memorizing their handwriting. The way Alice dots her 'i' s with hearts, how Rhiannon dots hers with smiley faces, and how Chelsea surrounds her signature with flames. Everything. It was all I had left of these people.

Then I took the right DC, the one with everybody's wishes. On the front flap of that one Chelsea had written 'we wish you could stay, Mary!'

A ghost of a smile appeared on my face. I turned it around so that I could see the heel, where I had written my wish.

'I wish things could stay like this forever!'

I put the shoe down and shed a tear.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (again)

Last was Kyle's letter **(WARNING: EXTREME CORNINESS AND SAPPINESS AHEAD!!! XP).**

_Dear Mary,_

_I am sorry that I couldn't see you before you left. Hopefully I'll see you again, because I think you'll move back to South Park as soon as you turn 18. If you can't, I'll move to Great Britain._

_I want you to know that everything I told you was genuine. Everything I told you was truthful, especially when I said that I loved you. Because I do, Mary. With all of my heart._

_I am sorry that you had to endure the things that you did. Seeing me getting beat up, then seeing me in the hospital, and then, as if to add insult to injury, you have to move. I'm sorry I had to put you through that. If I had never tried to beat up Cartman, than you would still be here and I wouldn't be in the hospital. I hope you'll try to forget about that and think of the good times we had. Like witnessing the fireflies._

_Mary, you are truly a reamarkable person. You are the sweetest, kindest, most caring person I've met. I love you, Mary. I always will and want to be with you forever._

_Look through the envelope again, Mary._

_With all my love,_

_Kyle_

I looked through the envelope. Inside it was a ring.

_

* * *

_

_**And I was singin',**_

_**bye- bye miss American Pie,**_

_**drove my Chevy to the Levy but the Levy was dry.**_

_**And good ol' boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye,**_

_**Singin' this will be the day that I die.**_

_**This will be the day that I die....**_


	31. Epilogue

**Ok, I know I said last chappie WAS the last chappie, but I was requested by Doomed- Orange- Paka and PiScEs-BlOsSoM69 2 write an epilogue! And I dont want 2 disapoint my fans!!!! **

**Also, wat happened 2 all my lovely reviewers??? I want u guys bac!!! :( **

**The song is a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton (which i think is PERFECT for Mary and Kyle!!)**

**Last, i absolutely h8 dis endin!!! :(**

**And on that note, enjoy!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, **_

_**faces pass, and I'm homebound.**_

_**Starin' blankly ahead, just making my way,**_

_**makin' a way through the crowd....**_

_

* * *

_

_**5 YEARS LATER.......**_

Mary's P.O.V.

"Ok, finished." Holly said, putting the curling iron down (I told her my hair was already curly, 'Not curly enough.' She said.). She turned my chair so that I was facing the mirror.

My black extra- curly hair hung down right past my shoulders, a great contrast against my bare pale shoulders (Mum said for me to get a fake tan; I refused). My emerald eyes popped even more thanks to the black eyeliner that rimmed them. I spread my blood- red lips into a smile.

I stood up, showing off my new dress. It was a silky, strapless gown that trailed on the floor. It was white as snow.

"Ok." Holly said, clapping her hands. "Checklist." She was now 16, the same age I was when I moved to South Park.

"Something old: The ring." I said, showing my ring finger which was wearing the same wedding ring Kyle had given me 5 years ago, when I was forced to move back to Great Britain.

"Something new: the wedding dress." I said, twirling for effect.

"Something borrowed: Vivi's handkerchief." I said, holding it up. Yes, I was _finally_ giving it back after the wedding. I wrapped it around my bouquet of periwinkkle- blue geraniums.

"And something blue: My scarf." I said, tying it around the waist of my dress.

"I guess you're all set." Holly said, finishing up her makeup. "You look great."

"You do too." I told her. She was wearing her maid- of- honor dress, which was exactly like mine, except navy blue instead of white. And, as requested by said maid- of- honor, the hem was shortened to just below her knees. It showed off her legs and high- heels, which she insisted she needed to look taller (She was only 5-4).

She smiled, her face glowing. "Well, I guess we better go."

"Can I have a hug first?" I said, holding out my arms. She laughed and hugged me.

"Your nervous aren't you?" She asked.

"You know me, Holly. Of _course_ I'm nervous." I replied.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

I took a deep breath as I opened the double doors into the altar.

Everyone in the pews turned to face me. I swallowed.

"You're going to be fine." Dad whispered to me as he lead me down the aisle.

I looked up at the crowd. First to my other bridesmaids, my mum and Rhiannon. Over the years, Rhiannon had let her rainbow hair fade into it's natural blonde. She smiled a bright- pink lipped smile at me. I shot a nervous smile back. I had originally asked Lucky and Vivi to be my bridesmaids, but they were both pregnant and didn't want to look fat in their dresses.

Then to Kyle's men. His best man was Ike, and the others were Stan and Jolly.

Then to Kyle.

He looked so wonderful in his tuxedo. His auburn hair fell to his shoulders in loose curls. He smiled at me, showing his dimples. I smiled back, and suddenly, I was ready for this.

I was almost next to Kyle by now (about time; damn this aisle was long). Out of the corner of my eye I saw Holly wink at Theo, and I shot her a look. Holly and Theo were dating now, but my wedding was not the time for my little sister to flirt. Out of the _other _corner of my eye I saw Jolly frown. Yes, he was _very _protective of Holly, adn was the cliche big (if only by seven minutes) brother.

I was standing across from Kyle, and squeezed my dad's arm as he went to sit down.

I was ready to get this wedding over and done with (not in a bad way, I just didn't like all this attention), but of course we had to wait for the flower girl and ring- barer.

The flower girl was Lucky and Clyde's daughter, Kristen. She was only 3 years old, but already strolled with confidence, taking after her mother. (Clyde and Lucky married when they were only 18, but they'd known each other for like, 5 years before that; same thing with Tweek and Vivi).

She had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Most people would think of her as 'plain' because of those, but she had a pretty face and a nice smile. She stopped throwing the flowers when she reached me and Kyle, then threw the rest of the flowers right over my head. She grinned, and I smiled back.

The ring barer was Vivi and Tweek's son, Ben. He was also three years old, and practically marched down the aisle. He had strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. He held out that pillow with the rings on it (I gave mine to him right before I entered the altar) and Kyle and I said our vows, then took our rings. I saw him smile at Kristen, and she giggled. Awwww!!! They like each other, how adorable!!!!

"You may now kiss the bride." Father Maxi said (of course we were getting married in South Park!).

Kyle leaned in close and kissed me. I had a sudden sense of deja vu, and we were back in my room, kissing for the first time.

Everybody clapped (Kenny whistled) and we ran out of the altar.

Where to now, you ask?

The hell if I know.

_

* * *

_

_**If I could fall, into the sky,**_

_**do you think time, would pass.....us by.**_

_**Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles **_

_**if I could just see you...**_


End file.
